Adventures of Dissidia Preschool
by anabel the lady shark
Summary: <html><head></head>What's it like after Ms. Cosmos leaves her classroom? Read the adventures that they face. Dissidia characters in little kid form. Has mini crossovers with anime/manga/tv shows and games that I can think of. I have a challenge in the end of the first chapter. Please review. Now rated T due to swearing from Chapter 7 and on. There will be drama at times.</html>
1. Adventure At The Playground

**Hey guys sorry for not updating my other stories but I got inspired by looking at deviantArt. Though I haven't played Dissidia I played the demo which was so cool. There will about other characters too from different games or anime so be on the lookout. By the way there will be a challenge at the end of this. So happy reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Square Enix and other stuff. If I did I would use the money I would gain and try to get out of school.**_

* * *

><p>Dissidia Preschool<p>

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms and in the preschool the most wonderful teacher Ms. Cosmos. What they don't know is what happens when Cosmos leaves the classroom.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Dissidia Preschool which the kids were happily listening to Ms. Cosmos reading a story.<p>

Lil Light was looking at interest. For every word that came out of her mouth was like magic to him.

Firion was holding his stuffed rose when Cosmos said about the flower garden. He loved that part especially about the wild roses.

Luneth was holding a teddy bear and sucking his thumb.

Cecil was on his stomach with his hands on his cheeks, moving his legs back and forth.

Bartz was with Zidane, trying to figure out a way to have Squall play with them.

Cloud was sitting next to Terra with a blush on his cute little face. Lil Terra just smiled at him.

Squall was trying to figure out a way to get rid of Bartz and Zidane because they were annoying him.

Tidus was next to Yuna holding hands and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Vaan was with Luneth giving him an over protective brotherly hug.

Tifa was playing with her cowgirl hat.

Lightning was trying to keep three toddlers from falling asleep. They were Roxas, Xion and Anabel. Roxas was holding a stuffed chocobo that once belonged to Cloud. Xion was rubbing her eyes and gave a cute yawn. Anabel had her light blue and black bandana cover her eyes which also covered her spiky brown hair.

Kain was staring at the wall not listening to the story.

"With that they lived happily ever after." Cosmos said before closing the book. All the students clapped at the ending. Ms. Cosmos was about to say something but a sound coming from the phone got her attention. All they could hear from Ms. Cosmos was "destruction"and "chaos". "Sorry about that little ones." Cosmos said using her sweet voice. "Apparently a class is having trouble behaving. I'll be back soon."

At that moment most of the student gathered around her giving her hugs and kisses in her cheek.

"Be carefwul." Tidus warned. "Monswters will try to eat you."

"I will little one." Cosmos ruffled his spiky blond hair. "Okay I'll be off. Light since you are leader this month you are in charge."

Light gave her a salute.

With that she left the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Line up!"<p>

All the students in the classroom lined up. They were standing side by side facing toward Light. They were waiting for roll call.

"Firion."

"Here" Firion said holding the rose tightly.

"Luneth and Vaan."

"Present and accounted for!" Vaan yelled while holding Luneth very tightly.

"Cecil and Kain."

"Both here."

"Bartz, Zidane and Squall"

"We're here and so is Squall!" Both troublemakers chorused and then jumped on Squall's back. "Get off me!" Squall angrily plopped them on the floor.

"Tifa."

"Here."

"Cloud and Roxas"

"Here." That came from Cloud. "Present." That came from a timid Roxas hiding behind his big brother Cloud.

"Tidus and Yuna."

"Here."

"Anabel and Xion."

"Present" came from Xion while Anabel said "Hola!"

"Lightning."

"Whatever."

"Now that we are here we need to discuss an important isshoe; who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" Asked Lil Light.

"Yeah. That was suppose to be for Mama Cosmos!" Demanded Vaan. Sometimes they like to call her Mama Cosmos since she was like a mother to them.

"Well." Said Terra. "It had to be someone to who like stealing cookies."

"Cookie monster!" Declared Luneth, the little onion knight. Vaan just squeezed him tighter.

"Zidane." Everyone looked at the speaker and it turned out to be Squall. "He's the only one who could this and he probably have Bartz help him so they can share it.

Everyone thought about this and and helped Squall with his theory.

"Now that I tink about it, Zidane have a big smile like this." Tifa then showed the smile to the rest of the classmates.

"And Bartz was drawing something that looked like the cookie jar!" Firion exclaimed.

"Okay now we knows the bad guys so where are they..." Tidus trailed off.

"Hey guys where are Xion and Anabel?" Asked Lightning.

Everyone looked around but found no sign of the little girls. Cloud was panicking. Mama Cosmos said he had to look after Anabel which he always did. Roxas was freaking because his two best friends left without him.

"Alright guys this is a search and rescue mission." Proclaimed Cecil. "We have to find them before Ms. Cosmos comes back." All remaining students agreed.

Operation Kill Zidane and Bartz and Operation Find Xion and Anabel is a go!

* * *

><p>"Zidane why are Anabel and Xion wid us again?" Asked Bartz.<p>

"Because they wanted ice cweam." Zidane said holding Xion and Anabel's hands. "Come on last one is a rotten chocobo!"

"No fair! You got a head start!"

They stopped at one of stores exclusive only to Final Fantasy Academy students and staff, _Toya's Ice Cream Shop_.

When the four students from the preschool walked in they were greeted by a silver haired teenager.

"Hello. My name is Yukito. How may I help you?"

"We want ice cweam!" Xion and Anabel exclaimed.

" I can see that we come on then. Let's find out what flavor you two ladies want." With that Yukito held Xion and Anabel's hands to lead them to the counter. "Now what do you want?"

Anabel and Xion looked at all the flavors that Yukito showed them but one really caught their eye. "Two Sea Salt Ice Cream bars please!"

"Okay two Sea Salt Ice Cream coming up." After a few moments Yukito said, "Okay that's two Sea Salt Ice Cream bars." He handed them to Anabel and Xion. That was when Toya, the shop owner came in.

"What's going on?"

"Oh hey Toya. These little girls wanted Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"Sea Salt is the best ice cweam in the world!" Proclaimed Anabel.

"It's weally good!" Xion said.

"Since you think it's so good," said Toya, kneeling down to their level. "Your ice cream is free. Along with," he took a lot more ice cream bars and put them in a cooler for them to carry, "a lot more ice cream for your class. You girls are from Ms. Cosmos right? Along with those two boys right?" Toya said mentioning Zidane and Bartz.

All four nodded.

"That was my favorite class. Tell her to bring you and the rest of the class and we'll have an ice cream party."

"Yay! Thank you Mr. Ice Cweam Man!" Then the four preschoolers left the store.

"Hey Toya." Yukito asked. "Why did you give them free ice cream? You would never do that."

Toya sighed and leaned against the counter. "They reminded of her. The two girls reminded me of Sakura."

"Your little sister? Well they are from the same grade. Never knew you were such a softy."

"Shut it Yukito."

* * *

><p>"Well that was lucky." Bartz said with an ice cream bar in his mouth.<p>

"Yeah. Anabel, Xion. You two are lucky charms!"

Xion and Anabel looked at each other. "We're cereal?"

"Never mind. Our mission today is to play at the big kids playground!" Zidane declared, raising his fist in the air.

"Mama Cosmos said we can't go there." Xion timidly said.

"What she don't know won't hurt her come on!" A few minutes later all four of them saw the playground. There were swings, see saws, slides you name it. And it was all for the toddlers to play in. "Come on! Let's play!"

Zidane and Bartz went to the swing set while Anabel and Xion went up the big kid slide.

"Anabel I'm scared." Xion said, holding on for dear life to the rail.

"Xi, trust me. Okay?" Anabel held out her hand for Xion to grab which she did. "One... two...twee!" They were screaming happily down the long slide.

Meanwhile Zidane and Bartz were waiting for Xion and Anabel to get down. "What do we do now Zidane?"

"I don't know." Answered Zidane. He started looking for something really fun and he did. "Duh! Let's go on the roundabout."

The two troublemakers led the innocent little girls to the roundabout where Zidane, Anabel and Xion sat down while Bartz who wasn't on yet and grabbed the handle. "Alright. Ready...set... go!" He swung as hard as he could and went on the roundabout and sat with them.

"Is this safe?" Screamed Xion.

"Of course!" Zidane yelled back. "Right Bartz?"

Bartz wasn't paying attention. "Woo!"

Due to increasing speed, Zidane and Bartz fell off the roundabout. "Let's go again!" They were about to go back but a noise stopped them.

"Ahem."

The two boys turned around and saw their classmates not looking too happy.

"Do you got anything to say for yourselves?" Squall demanded.

"Cookie monster!" Luneth repeated.

"Never mind that! Where are Xion and Anabel?" Tifa asked worriedly. The monkey and adventurer pointed at the roundabout spinning out of control.

"Hurry!" Yuna cried. "Someone please stop it before they get hurt!"

Tidus and Vaan stopped the playground equipment but when they did that, Anabel flew out of the roundabout into the sand while Xion was still sitting on it covering her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

"Xion!" Roxas yelled, running to her. "Are you okay?"

"Ana..." Xion sniffled. "Bel." All eyes went to the toddler that was still laying on the sand.

"Anabel!" Cloud ran up to her, grabbed her and went back to the group.

"Is she okay?" Lightning asked.

Anabel was so dizzy that she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Anabel saw Cloud's worried face in front of her.

"You okay?"

Anabel sat up, not noticing her friends worried faces and looked at Zidane and Bartz. "Can we go again?" She tried to touch her bandana but whimpered. Cloud raised her bandana, moved her hair a bit and saw that a bruise was forming.

"She has a boo-boo on her forehead." Cloud then saw Anabel about to go into tears.

"Aw. Is little Anabel hurt?" Terra asked. "Terra will make all better." She kissed her forehead like she saw Mama Cosmos do when they have boo-boos. "Better?"

"Thank you Tewwa."

"Now... you two!" Light shouted at the whimpering Zidane and Bartz. "You stole the cookie from the cookie jar, you went out of the classroom without permisshon, took Xion and Anabel, and now Anabel's hurt."

"What are you going to do?" Zidane said in a squeaky tone.

"No dessert of a week."

"That's it?" Bartz questioned.

"Don't forget." Yuna said in a sweet tone that promised to give pain. "Mama Cosmos is bringing her chocolate chip cookies and in the end we get a slice of cake."

"Aw! Come on that's not fair!" Zidane complained.

"Do you want it to be two weeks?" Kain questioned.

That shut them up. Then the students helped clean the playground to the way it was and all of them went back to classroom. Cloud was blushing because he was holding Terra's hand on their way back.

When they were back Anabel remembered something important. "Xion! Do you still have it?"

Xion remembered too when she said, "Yeah! Here it is!" Then she gave the cooler to Anabel.

"What is it?" Firion asked.

When Anabel opened the cooler both she and Xion both said, "Ice Cweam!"

* * *

><p>When Ms. Cosmos came in, it was unusually quiet. Going further she saw the cutest scene. Everyone was huddled together sleeping. Each had remains of ice cream on their mouths. Zidane and Bartz were wearing the troublemaker hats that she made the students wear when they do something bad. She knew she is teaching little angels for they mostly cause no trouble.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's the end of the chapter. There will be more adventures soon. This I promise. Anyway the challenge is this: there needs to be more stories about these little kids. You can add other characters from other games or whatever. You can even put characters <em>you<em> created. If you do the challenge message me and give me the link to the story. The story doesn't have to be long. For people reading my other stories, check my profile for the status of my other two stories. By the way the ages of the kids are 4-6 years old. Please review!**


	2. The Way Of Hetalia Part 1

**Hey guys I never knew that it would be popular. Already someone did the challenge. It's called **The troubles of being a substitute teacher!** And it's by **The shadow flower ninja.** Yay! Well anyway onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of final fantasy or games/anime okay? **

Chapter 2: The Way of Hetalia Part 1

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms and in the preschool, the most wonderful teacher Ms. Cosmos. What they don't know is what happens when Cosmos leaves the classroom.

In Dissidia preschool, the kids were released from story time to play time.

It was Light, Luneth, Vaan, and Terra's turn to play and feed the little chocobo.

Firion, Tidus, Yuna, and Cecil were helping Ms. Cosmos watering the flowers.

Kain and Lightning were having an arm wrestling contest with Tifa as the referee.

Xion, Roxas, Anabel, Cloud were watching Pokemon** (AN: the first season mind you) **on a flat screen TV.

Bartz and Zidane were playing treasure hunter; the target, Squall's desk. Squall was currently chasing them for looking at his stuff. All of a sudden there was a knock on door and everyone was quiet.

Ms. Cosmos excused herself and went out of the classroom. While she was outside, everyone gathered together.

"Alright Zidane, Bartz, what did you now?" Lightning questioned.

"What? We didn't do anything!" Zidane exclaimed.

"We mean it this time too!" Bartz said.

"If you didn't do it then who did?" Yuna asked.

But before anyone could answer, Ms. Cosmos went back into the classroom and putting some teacher stuff in her purse. Everyone gathered to know what the chocobo is going on.

"Mama Cosmos, where are you going?" Xion asked, tugging on Ms. Cosmos's dress.

Patting Lil Xion on her head she said, "I need to go to an appointment with Doctor Shantotto and Mr. Chaos in a few minutes little ones."

Everyone gathered around her and started to say their goodbyes and wishing her luck. They had a good reason to do that; both Doctor Shantotto and Mr. Chaos are scary when they are together and now the sweet Mama Cosmos will be with them _**alone**_? The preschoolers are hoping she won't get hurt at all.

"However," Ms. Cosmos said, interrupting their thoughts, "You will not be left alone considering the _last_ time." Half of the class looked confused except for some of the older kids who had guilty looks on their faces. (**AN: You'll find out later in the story) **

"Today a former student of mine and his friends will be coming here to take care of things while I'm gone. Also Doctor Shantotto's assistant Prishe will be coming to check on how you are doing. So be good when they come alright young ones?"

"Yes, Mama Cosmos." Everyone said and started to say their goodbyes.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile:<span>

"Tell me again Italy, why are we babysitting a bunch of toddlers?" A man with German accent asked.

"Because Germany we owe her!" Said a familiar man with a familiar curl on his head.

"And that would be because..." England asked.

"Because Ms. Cosmos got us of jail."

"We should at least honor her request." Japan replied.

"And why did we go to jail?" Germany questioned.

"Because the idiot America thought it would idea to have a high speed chase with the police!" China exclaimed.

"Hey! The hero is innocent!" America defended himself.

"Yeah throwing the ticket at the policeman and saying 'heroes don't get tickets' and then driving off says you're innocent." England said with sarcasm.

"But England didn't you call the police 'bloody frogs' and tried to fight them when they put you in handcuffs?" Japan asked.

"Who's the guilty one now Iggy?" America taunted.

"Oh I'll show you guilty Alfred!" England looked like he was about to hit America.

"Guys, guys. We're all friends here." Italy said. "It's just for a couple of hours and then we get to go home. I hope the little kids like my pasta."

"Everyone act accordingly, someone's coming." Germany commanded.

And he was right for the door opened and out came the sweet Ms. Cosmos.

"Ah! Ms. Cosmos, you haven't aged a day!" Italy ran up to Ms. Cosmos to give her a peck on the cheek.

Ms. Cosmos giggled. "Oh Feliciano, so sweet like always. Are these the other Nations?"

"How the heck do you know that lady?" America demanded "Are you psychic? No! You're an alien!" He took out his cell phone to call someone. "Hey Tony! Guess what I found: more of your kind!"

"This must be America or Alfred." Cosmos deducted. "As for your question Mr. Alfred, it was Mr. Rome who sent Feliciano and Lovino to this academy when they were young." **(AN: I won't to do the whole "you're **_**that**_** old bit?" right now, so I'll do in a later chapter) **

"Okay, what are we going to do Ms. Cosmos?" Germany asked.

"Oh just take care of the little ones and make sure they don't get into trouble." Ms. Cosmos replied. "Well then I must be off. Goodbye Feliciano and the other nations." The nation waved as she left.

"So what do we do now?" China asked.

"Well first off we have to try let America screw up the children's minds." England said.

"If anything Iggy, they will be traumatized when they eat your petrified couch stuffing!" America retorted. Then England started to choke America for calling his mumsy's recipe like that.

"America, England! Now is not time to fight. What if the children see this? Ms. Cosmos will not be pleased about that." Japan reasoned. Reluctantly the two nations called a truce, but only until they're done babysitting the kids.

"Now," Italy replied, grabbing hold to the doorknob. "we go entertain the children!" However he was expecting a hit on his stomach with a broom. "See Germany it's all fun." With that he fell to the ground.

The nations were not expecting to see multiple children looking like they are getting ready for battle. All Germany could think was, 'These children will grow up to be fine soldiers."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Really and truly sorry! I was going to update during the summer, but then writer's block came and I was like "WHY?" That doesn't count as an excuse. I was going to write more but I guess I still have writer's block. Now onto the reviews!<strong>

The World type BETA: I'm glad you liked it. As you can see grammar isn't my best subject. Maybe I should find a beta. Even though I been here for a year I still don't know how the beta thing works. As for the Chaos class, I might do that later on, when I have a good idea about the story.

Alter Shead: Thank you for liking this story. You don't have to consider doing the challenge. I just want people to know.

CuppieCakiee:  Happy to hear that the story is cute.

KanaPetrsr323: I have more plans with Zidane and Bartz. Just wait and see.

Aryev: Not to worry, Prishe will be in the story next chapter and fighting someone but I won't say who.

The shadow flower ninja: Thank you so much for doing the challenge. At first when I read your story I didn't know anything about it, didn't watch the anime or read the manga. But I wanted to know why people like this so I said "what the hell" and started to watch it. Oh my gosh, it's amazing I'm hooked. I'm up to episode 65 and I'm reading the manga too. My favorite characters are Yamamoto, Reborn, Tsuna, and Hibari. Thank you for making me like your story and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in general. By the way I think we should collaborate on a future project in the story later on, not now of course. Hope to see more of you story soon.

Riku's Girlfriend-Saphira: Thank you for thinking its cute and I think I might need your help in the next chapter.

**Okay! This is important! I just need on some ideas from you guys on what to write. I mean I got the ideas for the next couple of chapter but then I'll probably be stuck again. Here is a list of what I might do:**

**1. Psych**

**2. Ouran High School Host Club**

**3. One Piece**

**4. Assassin's Creed**

**5. A Little Snow Fairy Sugar **

**6. More Kingdom Hearts**

**7.** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**8. Bleach (maybe)**

**9. Fruit Basket**

**I think that's it but I'm not sure. The choices on the list won't be on that order. Well anyway please review and don't be cruel. Until Part 2!**


	3. The Way Of Hetalia Part 2

**Alright time, to hit it off the chapter 3 guys! **

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters of Final Fantasy, Hetalia, or any other game/anime okay? **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Way of Hetalia part 2<p>

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms and in the preschool, the most wonderful teacher Ms. Cosmos. What they don't know is what happens when Cosmos leaves the classroom.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on Adventures of Dissidia Preschool:<span>_

_"Today a former student of mine and his friends will be coming here to take care of things while I'm gone. Also Doctor Shantotto's assistant Prishe will be coming to check on how you are doing. So be good when they come alright young ones?" _

_"Tell me again Italy, why are we babysitting a bunch of toddlers?" A man with German accent asked._

_"Because Germany we owe her!" Said a familiar man with a familiar curl on his head._

_"Now," Italy replied, grabbing hold to the doorknob. "we go entertain the children!" However he wasn't expecting a hit on his stomach with a broom. "See Germany it's all fun." With that he fell to the ground._

_The nations were not expecting to see multiple children looking like they are getting ready for battle. All Germany could think was, 'These children will grow up to be fine soldiers."_

* * *

><p>"We won't let you trash mama Cosmos's classroom," Vaan said holding the broom that hit Italy. Beside him was Tidus ready to to throw his blitzball. The rest of them were at the back, ready to do battle to defend the Sanctuary a.k.a the classroom.<p>

Real stealth like: Terra, Tifa, Cloud, and Cecil started to lead the sea salt trio (Roxas, Xion, and Anabel) and Yuna outside to safety while the others will fight the men off.

"Ready?" Light commanded. The defenders readied their weapons. "Attack!" Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>For the nations it was confusing to say the least. One moment they were talking about how they got into jail and getting out by Ms. Cosmos, the next thing they knew is that Italy was hit by a broom who is still on the ground passed out. Now they're holding off the kicking, biting children and they noticed that some of the children are missing.<p>

"Alright children, now please tell us where the rest of your classmates are," China requested.  
>"Why should we tell you?" Asked Squall.<p>

"Just tell us the truth!" England demanded.

"You can't handle the truth!" Exclaimed Bartz.

This conversation went back and forth with neither side winning. Normally Germany would have ended this a long time ago, however he was too busy studying the students, more importantly Light.

"You boy," The German nation asked Light, making everyone go quiet. "Where did you learn those leadership techniques? It usually takes years for a general to get that much of respect and trust from his subordinates."

"Yeah, where did you learn that Light?" Questioned Firion.

After a few moments Light replied, "I learned it from my grandfather Garland." **(AN: Thank you to The shadow flower ninja for inspiring me with this idea!)**

"Of course you learned that from your crazy grampa!" Zidane said.

"You only think he's crazy because he has the same name as your grandpa and he tried to cut off your tail." Explained Kain.

"Which is why he is crazy! Besides all he talks about is the war that he fought which is boring!"

"Say that again," Light said. "I dare you."

Lightning face palmed herself. "Zidane, you know Light gets protective of his family."

While this was happening Germany just stood there astonished. He couldn't believe that he's looking at Garland's grandson. He knew Garland personally. He was Germany's most trusted comrade in a war long ago. His skills as a fighter were legendary, Garland was known as "The Knight".

However he retired to spend time with his family. It's impressive that his grandson has the same qualities as him though it seems that he's a little closed off. 'I wonder what made him that way,' He thought. **(AN: I want to know that too, Shadow-chan.)**

"Alright listen up!" Everyone was quiet and turned to him.

"This maybe hard to believe children but today we are your caretakers." The students gasped but he continued, "Do not worry, for we will not tell your teacher about this." Complaints came from the other nations.

"To be honest I knew there was going to be conflicts. You're children, we're adults, it was bound to happen. However, we must make a truce, not for our sakes but for Ita... I mean Feliciano and for Ms. Cosmos as well. Do we have a deal?"

Everyone seemed to be really thinking about this and in a few moments Light replied, "Very well but know this, we're only doing this for Mama Cosmos."

"Agreed," America said, " Can we go somewhere to eat now? I'm starving!"

"Stupid America! You're always thinking about food!" England said.

"At least the food I eat is good, unlike yours!"

"Why you!"

"Why did he call him America?" Asked Tidus, making every student look at the Nations.

"Well you see," Started Japan.

"It's like this..." China tried to say.

"It's obvious!" Stated America. Before he could say anymore, England interrupted him. "What are you doing, you git?"

"Relax," America said, pushing England aside, "Listen up to the hero! The reason why he called me America is because..."

Every Nation held their breath. "It's because I'm from that country." All the Nations except the unconscious Italy looked at Alfred in disbelief.

"My real name is Alfred F. Jones, but my friends call me America." He walked over to the Nations. "This is Yao Wang, but we like to call him China. Over here is Kiku Honda, we usually call the little dude Japan. The scary military man is Ludwig though we always call him Germany. Get it?" The students nodded. Then moving to his former caretaker, he spoke again. "And this future heroes is Iggy, or as we like to call him, England."

When the preschoolers started to laugh, England whacked America on the head. "Be quiet you git!" Then the English Nation turned to the kids. "Sorry for his stupidity, my name is Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you all. And the dolt forgot him," He said pointing at Italy.

"That is Italy," Germany said. "As for his real name, he'll tell that himself when he wakes up."

"Sorry for hitting him," Vaan said sadly.

"Don't worry young one, " Japan reassured him. "Believe it or not, this happens all the time. You can even ask Germany."

"Unfortunately, all the training I've been giving him doesn't seem to do him any good."

Marching towards the Italian Nation, Germany kicked Italy. "Wake up you weakling!"

Italy sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Is the siesta over already?" Turning around, he saw most of the children bowing to him.

"Good morning Mr. Teacher Man!" The students said.

In response to that greeting, the Italian Nation beamed with happiness. "Hello bambini! My name is Feliciano Vargas but you call me Italy!"

"Okay Mr. Italy!" The students said in unison again.

"See Germany, these children mean no harm."

Some of the Nations were muttering to themselves and Japan chose to speak. "Um guys, isn't it time to get the other children now?"

The Nations had _finally _remembered about the other children. Idiots... well not all of them.

"What? Where are the other bambini?" Italy said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Germany reassured. "They just went a little _field trip_."

"Oh I see." Then Italy was beaming in happiness.

During all that the kids were all thinking the same thing about Italy: he acts like Mama Cosmos. Sure she's not as dumb as him, but the Nations act like the kids when they're with Mama Cosmos though not as affectionate. They swore they will protect him and to make sure that the others will care for him too.

"Alright children! Let's go get your friends," Iggy, I mean England announced. With the kids' approval, they got ready to get out of the classroom to get the other children back.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile at one of the parks in Final Fantasy Academy:<span>

"Are you sure this is weally good because it tastes weird!" Asked little Anabel.

"That's the power of sukonbu!" Exclaimed a certain Yorozuya Yato girl.

"Are you sure it isn't just sour?" Question Cloud taking a bite of his sukonbu and then making a weird facial expression after.

"If you take the sour taste of sukonbu like a man, you can do anything!" The girl announced with the big dog Sadaharu barking in agreement. The group of children as well as Kagura and Sadaharu continued to eat sukonbu until the Yato's companions came to join them.

"Oi Kagura! What are you doing here? We have a job to do!" A glasses wearing boy exclaimed.

"Shut it Megane! See kids don't be like him, he doesn't eat sukonbu," Kagura said.

Megane was flailing his arms in irritation. "How does eating sukonbu help you prevent that? And I am _not_ that bad!"

"Sorry to say," a silver permed man said, "but you are."

"Gin-chan!" The toddlers and Kagura shouted. Then said toddlers slammed the former Shiroyasha to the ground then started to hug him and talking excitedly.

A few minutes of being on the ground with the combined weight of the preschoolers, Gintoki Sakata sat up and picked up the students one by one and put them on the ground gently like a father would.

"Hey brats, how are you doing?" Gin asked.

"We're good," the shy Roxas responded, earning himself a pat on the head by the silver samurai.

"Why are you guys here?" Asked the little Yuna.

"Well you see," the children turned their attention to the person who spoke who is Shinpachi Shimura a.k.a Megane, "we were hired to do something here in Final Fantasy Academy."

"What's the job?" Questioned Lil Terra.

Making a mischievous smile the Yorozuya chorused, "We're not telling you."

They swarmed by Terra, Tifa, Cloud, Cecil, Yuna, Roxas, Xion, and Anabel asking to tell them what the job is.

Patting their heads gently, Gintoki finally gave in. "The job is substituting a class while the teacher is on a errand, so we will be around for a while. We only took the job because we need to pay the rent or else the old lady will bring out Tama and roast us all," Gin explained.

Nodding in understanding the preschoolers had to say goodbye when Shinpachi mentioned that they had to go. Though everyone had to comfort Xion when she started to cry before they left. The Yorozuya promised that they will take care of the class for Ms. Cosmos one day.

"Promise that you will bring Zura too!" Anabel requested.

"And Elizabeth too please," Xion added.

"We promise," Kagura declared. With one last wave, the two humans, the Yato girl, and the Inugami went further into Final Fantasy Academy.

"You think we'll see them again?" Cecil asked.

"They did promise," Cloud responded, crossing his arms. "What I'm worried is how Light and the others are doing."

At the mention of their friends, they were running towards them with the Nations in tow.

When the students finally reunited, Cloud pulled Light and Lightning aside. "What are _they _doing here?" Cloud pointed at the Nations, which Italy waved at them.

With everyone sitting on nearby benches, Tifa began to explain what happened and Light's order about Italy. The rest of the students agreed to protect him as long as he's here.

"Alright students line up!" Commanded Germany.

All of them lined up since Light was the first one to do it. Light respected Germany because he was reminded of a war buddy that Grandfather Garland always talked about when he was young. That and he was cooler than his friends in his opinion.

"Now we are all here, let's get down to business," said Germany talking military like. "You children will spend time with us one by one so we can have an equal amount of time.

First you'll be with England, then me, next will be Italy, then China, Japan, America, and then all of us at the same time. Is that understood?"

The reply was, "Yes sir!"

Then Germany turned to England. "I shall leave the children to you."

Giving a salute to Germany, the English Nation declared, "I will not fail, I'm not America."

While this was happening, America was talking the Dissidia students.

Crouching down to their level, he said, "Future heroes, you need to be careful around Iggy."

"Why?" Squall asked.

"Besides the fact that he thinks that magic is real," He explained.

The students know that magic is real, it's just they don't want to reveal it to the world. So why should they be careful around Iggy... I mean England?

Though it seem like America wasn't done. "You really need to watch for England's cooking."

Seeing the confused looks of the kids' faces, he elaborated, "It's really bad, I mean _really _bad."

"How bad?" Questioned Anabel.

"Your stomach will explode bad!" Alfred replied.

The younger students were about to cry which the American Nation felt guilty about. "Don't worry, just don't eat his food. He won't make you eat it." He reassured them.

The kids were thankful for the warning. However it seems like a certain monkey and adventurer did not listen. Bad boys. Cute boys, but bad boys.

* * *

><p><span>Back at the classroom:<span>

"Well kids, it seems that I'm your teacher for the moment." England said looking at the children who are sitting on the floor.

"Let's read a story!" Shouted Tidus.

"Come on Iggy!" Vaan yelled.

'America you git!' Thought Arthur. He'll swear to make America pay for saying that nickname.

"Alright," He said and grabbing a book in the process, "Let's get reading shall we?"

The students cheered though they immediately began to quiet down.

'This should be easy. Time to show the other Nations what I'm all about.' "There was once a pirate by the name Jack Sparrow," England stated.

"He had everything: a pirate ship, a compass, a crew, many lovers, and a sense of adventure. But the one thing he doesn't have is the legendary treasure of all time..."

When England read the book, beginning to end, he was reminded was _he _was a pirate and would torment Spain. 'Ah memories,' He thought.

When story time was over, Zidane raised his hand.

"Yes Zidane?" Arthur asked.

"Can I have something to eat?"

The students gasped but England nor Zidane had heard it.

Taking out a scone from his pocket, he gave it to Zidane. As this was happening, the rest of the children had their own conversation.

"What do we do?" Asked Tifa.

"Zidane is a dead man." Was Squall's comment.

"Squall!" Terra reprimanded. All she received was a shrug from the ice prince.

"We should warn Zidane," Firion mentioned.

"No," everyone turned to see that it came from Lightning. "He should have listened, so he should pay the price. Besides he should still pay for taking Xion and Anabel to the big kids playground."

"We don't want Zidane to die Lightning!" Yuna exclaimed.

Kain decided to intervene. "Zidane's about to eat the scone."

That made everyone look at Zidane. It was like it was in slow motion.

* * *

><p><span>Back with England and Zidane:<span>

England had to back turned to get the little monkey some napkins so he wouldn't get dirty.

Zidane was about to eat the piece of English food when Bartz stopped him.

"Zidane, I have a bad feeling about this."

"What's there to worry about? It's just a scony."

"But I heard Light and the others talking. They're saying you shouldn't eat it."

"What the worst that can happen?" Then Zidane took a bite of the scone...

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! Due to the big no no that Zidane made and will probably scar some reader for life for seeing the monkey eating the scone, we will now show you a different scene in a different part of Final Fantasy Academy. <strong>

* * *

><p>"One chocolate banana please," Asked Prishe who was <em>suppose<em> to help the Nations with the kids.

A big weird duck with hairy human legs took out a sign that said, "That will be $1.50."

When Prishe gave Elizabeth with the money, Katsura came with her chocolate banana.

"Thank you and please come again."

Taking a bite of the banana, Prishe started to sprint off. "Thanks Elizabeth! Thanks Zura!"

"It's not Zura! It's Katsura!" Zura... I mean Katsura shouted.

* * *

><p><span>Back at the classroom:<span>

"Wow Iggy!" America shouted over the sounds of the ambulance car. "You managed to have a kid get his stomach pumped!"

"Shut up you bloody git!" He didn't mean for Zidane to get food poisoning.

Anabel was crying. "Waah! Zidane is gonna die!" She continued to cry with Cloud patting her back gently.

She felt someone pat her head in a comforting manner. She looked up to see Japan smiling at her.

He gave a tissue which she accepted. The Nations were glad for that. They didn't know how to care for a crying child.

"Now that this over with," Germany stated, making everyone look at him, "Children, it's time to start your training!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Sorry it seems that there is going to be a part three and hopefully the final part of the Hetalia saga. Though right now I'm writing about how the Nations got arrested and what Cosmos's little angels did at the same time. I will edit this later today so for now read this little preview.<strong>

**Preview:**

"Spencer."

"Yes Lassie?"

Ignoring the comment, 'Lassie' demanded, "Why are there _children_ at my crime scene?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Update:<span> At least now it's a little organized. If some might be wondering why Cloud and the others didn't take Luneth, it would be because Vaan would complain so much if his little brother figure would leave so they decided to leave him in the classroom. Anyway I added Gintama because it is latest craze of my favorite anime right now. I feel like an idiot for not watching/reading this sooner. I was originally going to put this up on January 7. Why? Because it was my birthday. I'm 17 this year. But whatever, I managed to finish my exams so I should be good. Well here are my responses regarding to the reviews that some readers made.**

**The shadow flower ninja: **Of course you're loved. I love you, though in a platonic way. I think Ms. Cosmos will blame Grandpa Rome for Felicano's rebellious act. Again thank you for making me like Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Oh yeah thanks for also giving me the guts to update this.

**KanaPetrsr323: **Thanks. I didn't think that I got their personalities right. Sorry about Zidane.

**amethyst-crystallite: **Well, when I saw Terra fighting Cloud in her storyline and then talking about their dreams I fell in love with the pairing. Though there are some moments with Luneth in the game. The only pairing I'm sure of in this story would be Tidus and Yuna. I think that Cloud's crush on Terra will be just a crush that he'll grow out of. So the only pairing that is definite is Tidus and Yuna. If there is another pairing I want to introduce, I'll let you guys know in advance.

**Riku's Girlfriend-Saphira: **Sorry for uploading this without some of your help. I tend to not ask for help when I need it. I ask sometime soon okay?

**Alter Shead: **I think I might use your idea on the One Piece chapter. I will credit you of course. You just saw how the children reacted to Iggy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people! I need help a few certain things. First is more story ideas. Please check the chapter before this to see the categories I might do. There are new ones however:<strong>

**Fairy Tail**

**Gintama**

**Final Fantasy Type-0**

**I think there is more but I can't remember. The next thing I want to ask is what should Germany, China, and Japan in their time slots with the children? I know that Germany will do PE, I just don't know what. I already have an idea for America and Italy. Please help me!**

**Anyway for the Psych chapter, what should the mystery be? Be warned that I only got as far as the end of season 5. Though if anyone can help me find a website where I can watch all the episodes of season 6 for free, that would be great.**

**Thank you! Don't forget to review please! I'm out!**


	4. Kids plus Psych equals Chaos Part 1

**Alright here is Part 1 of 2 of the Psych Arc. Also I enabled those who do not have accounts to review now, though please do not be mean in your reviews. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy or any other game, anime or tv show.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Kids + Psych= Chaos Part 1<p>

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms and in the preschool, the most wonderful teacher Ms. Cosmos. What they don't know is what happens when Cosmos leaves the classroom. Or in this case, leaves them alone in the weekend.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the beach. The people are having a good time, the birds are getting their fun using humans as targets with poop as their ammo, the waves were awesome, it was the perfect day. Except...<p>

"Spencer."

"Yes Lassie?"

Ignoring the comment, 'Lassie' demanded, "Why are there children at my crime scene!"

You see the preschool students -minus Light, Firion, Kain, Cecil, Terra, and Ms. Cosmos who weren't there- are looking at the crime scene in awe because sometimes when Light and Mama Cosmos aren't looking, they will watch cop shows to see them beat up the baddies.

Juliet O'Hara added her comment to the conversation. "Shawn, he's right. They shouldn't be here. It could scar them for life. Isn't that right Carlton?"

"I don't care about that," Carlton said. Man he really cares about our future heroes.

"What I do care about is that they're messing up my crime scene!"

"No, you care about your image in front of the press," Shawn said. Behind the yellow tape sure enough, there were groups of reporters and cameramen asking about the case.

"Whatever Spencer," Lassie denied. "I want you, Gus, and the Rugrats to leave my territory. I don't need any of your psychic mumbo jumbo."

The children looked at the ground in sadness, but Shawn gave a mischievous aura around him. "Oh. Okay then we shall go. Gus, children. Let us be off." Then children still looked sad, but complied to Shawn's order.

Seeing Shawn's expression on his face, Gus asked him, "What did you do Shawn?"

"Do what?"

"You did something."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shawn was buying snow cones for the children from a nearby vendor.

"Shawn."

"Okay, okay," The fake psychic relented. "Geez you're worse than dad when he thinks I take his car."

"You do take his car, but never mind that. What did you do?" Gus demanded.

"I may or may have not asked some of the kids to distract the reporters and Lassie." Shawn said, casually eating his iced treat.

"By doing what?" Gus asked. He got his answer when back at the crime scene when reporters wanted to talk to the detective more insistently.

"Detective Lassiter, is it true that you hate children?" Reporter #1 questioned.

"Is that why you made a couple of the children cry just a few moments ago?" Reporter #2 said.

"Why are you a heartless man? Don't you see that they may want to be like their heroes?"

Questions like these kept on going on and on.

'Spencer!' Lassie thought. He was going to find a way to get back at Shawn as well as the little brats... I mean angels from above.

* * *

><p>If you want to know why the reporters got on Lassie like that, here's what happened.<p>

While Gus was trying to cheer some of the kiddies up from Lassie making them go away, Shawn gathered up the rest of the kids.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Shawn asked.

"Yes sir!" The remaining children chorused.

Lightning, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Bartz, Vaan, Luneth, and Tidus were all lined up, side by side, looking at their commander which was Shawn.

"Team A, you know what to do." With that the kids dispersed.

The kids and Shawn were divided into three groups: Team A, Team B, and Team C. Team A was Luneth, Tidus and Lightning. Team B was Zidane, Bartz, and Vaan, who complained about not being with Luneth. Lastly Team C were Cloud, Squall, and Shawn.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Team A:<span>_

Now the team's goal is to distract the adults and what better way to get their attention than a crying child. More importantly, _three_ crying children.

Thinking of a really sad moment, Luneth gently tugged a newswoman's skirt which made the woman bend down.

"Are you lost little one?" She asked the Onion Knight.

"That big scary man," Luneth said, pointing at Lassiter, "Kicked us out for no weason!" Then he started to pour out the waterworks.

That got every reporters' attention which they gathered around in attempt to soothe the boy.

"Yeah," Tidus added, leaking tears as well. "The big meanie yelled at us to not get in police business!" Then the young blitzballer started to wail loudly.

Everyone then turned to Lightning who also started to leak tears. "We came here to see our hewos so we can be like them when we get bigger. But he crushed our dreams and he broke our hearts. He's a big meanie!" With that all three of the children started to cry really loud which Lassiter came to investigate.

"What is going on here?" Demanded the big, scary Lassie.

The woman who Luneth tugged her skirt did the one thing that no one had the guts to do; she slapped Lassie.

Ignoring his dumbstruck expression for being hit the awesome lady yelled, "How dare you! These children wanted to be like you and yet you crushed their dreams!" She then pointed at Luneth, Tidus and Lightning who were still crying while being comforted by the other reporters.

After the children stopped crying, the other reporters backed up the lady reporter.

"Yeah! They just wanted to be like you!"

"You just had to crush their little hearts, you jerk!"

"I would cuss right now if the little kids weren't here!"

While the adults were hating on Lassie, the children each had a smile on their faces.

_Mission Accomplished._

* * *

><p><em><span>With Team B:<span>_

While Team A distracts the adults and police, Team B will get what they came for; documents containing info to the case.

Shawn picked those who can get in and out without getting noticed which is obvious that the monkey, sky pirate, and adventurer were tasked with this important mission.

They had to dodge through obstacles and the law and barely escaped with their lives intact. In reality, they were just out of breath.

The trio saw their prize with nobody guarding it. As Vaan was about to get the files Bartz decided to ruin the moment.

"Don't cut the red wire!" Bartz exclaimed.

"There is no wire Bartz!" Zidane shouted, ruining Vaan's concentration on getting the files.

They continued to bicker back and forth until Vaan finally got enough.

"GUYS! Shut up!" Vaan just wanted this over with so he can go back to his little brother Luneth. Zidane and Bartz immediately got quiet. They knew that Vaan can be strong like Light and Lightning if he wanted, though he wants to protect Luneth with all his might.

Finally in triumph, Vaan said, "Alright! We got what we came for. Let's go!"

On their way back they saw a lady slap Lassie which they laughed at his hilarious expression.

Before Jules and the rest of the officers could identify the noise, the three thieves were already gone.

"Did you get it?" Bartz asked Zidane.

Holding up a camera with footage of the epically awesome slap, Zidane replied. "Oh, yeah. Time for this to go on YouTube!"

"Let's go! We can't keep big brother Shawn waiting!"

_Got the goods and a little something extra._

* * *

><p><em><span>With Team C:<span>_

Although their part was small, it was still very important; they had distract the other kids and Gus so they won't be caught so easily by Lassie. Besides if Gus and the others knew of their plan right now, the plan would most likely fail since Gus can't lie to save his life. Well at least to Shawn, he thinks so.

Shawn then saw Lassie with his hands full and Team A giving him a thumbs up. 'Good.' Shawn thought. 'They succeeded.'

A few minutes later he was face to face with Bartz, Zidane, and Vaan on what seemed to be a couple of files and a camera?

"You got to see what Zidane recorded." Requested Bartz, jumping up and down.

Hesitantly pressing play, Shawn got to see what the three were excited about.

"Man," Shawn said, trying to hold back his laughter but failing. "You did good today troops. Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" Then the little toddlers ran to join their friends.

Next came the stars of the Operation: Annoy Detective Dipstick, Team A.

"Good job guys!" Shawn exclaimed, giving Luneth, Tidus, and Lightning high fives. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"We learned from the best," Lightning replied. It was true, Mama Cosmos could tie Mr. Chaos around her little finger. However she is too nice for that.

_End of little flashback_

* * *

><p>"You <em>used <em>little kids just to get info about the case?" Gus screeched.

"You see? This is why I don't tell you stuff, you tend to overreact."

"Overreact? Overreact! Shawn, if Bartz, Zidane or Vaan got caught, there would no telling what Lassie would do. What if their parents or guardians found out?" Gus explained.

"But they _didn't _get caught. Besides Gus, if the parents/guardians found out, we'll just say they wanted to know what jail looks like."

"Sometimes your stupidity astounds me." Gus sighed.

"Want a pineapple smoothie to calm you down?" Shawn asked.

"You're buying," Gus said.

"Technically, you are," Shawn replied back, holding his best friend's wallet.

"Shawn!"

* * *

><p><em><span>At a random smoothie shop:<span>_

While Vaan and the others were watching the Lassie got slapped video, the fake psychic and the pharmaceutical salesman went to the counter to order their delicious pineapple smoothies.

When they got to their destination, they were greeted by a creepy laugh.

"Kufufufu, seems we have customers my dear Chrome." A boy's voice echoed throughout the shop.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." A girl's voice responded.

The two best friends were greeted by two teens; a boy and a girl. What was weird was their appearance. The boy had one blue eye and one red eye which had the number one on it. The girl had a purple eye and her other eye was covered in a black eye patch which a skull on it. His hair was blue and her hair was purple. Their similarity was their pineapple hairstyle.

"Welcome to our shop, may we help you?" The girl shyly asked.

Shawn was awestruck while Gus wanted Shawn to hurry up and order. The male teenager was giving him the creeps.

"Did you guys plan for this?" Shawn questioned. The girl looked confused and the boy had that amused expression on his face.

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself and my friend," Shawn stated. "My name is Shawn Spencer and my friend over here is Gilgamesh the third."

The female Mist Guardian was giggling softly. The other Mist Guardian of the Vongola Decimo just smiled wider.

"Shawn!" Gus reprimanded. Then he turned to the two cashiers. "My _real _name is Burton Guster, though you can call me Gus."

"I guess it's polite to introduce ourselves as well," The boy said. "My name is Mukuro Rokudo, and this lovely lady over here," Mukuro said, gesturing to his former vessel, "this is Chrome Dokuro."

"Nice to meet you both," Chrome greeted.

Then Shawn had to ruin it by doing the one thing he always does; making people angry by speaking his mind. "What's with the pineapple hairstyles? Did you know that we were going to order the pineapple smoothies? Seriously though, the style was so last year."

Mukuro was twitching in anger. How dare he mock his hair! Somebody was going to die tonight.

Sensing the anger in her master, Chrome tried to calm Mukuro down. "Mukuro-sama! I'm sure that Spencer-san did not mean it."

Shawn looked like he was going to disagree with Chrome but luckily Gus stopped him.

"Yes, Miss Chrome is right," Gus said laughing nervously, covering Shawn's mouth with his hand. "He is always the joker aren't you Shawn?"

Finally taking off Gus's hand from his mouth, Shawn replied, "First of all, ew. Do you ever wash your hands? Second of all, there is no way I am Batman's archenemy. Besides his hair is mrph!" He was interrupted again by Gus's hand on his mouth.

"Excuse us for a moment please," Gus asked politely. Then he forcefully moved Shawn steps away from the counter so the two teens won't hear them.

"What is the heck is your problem Shawn? Didn't you see that Mukuro wanted to kill you for that comment?"

Shawn snorted. "Then I would show off my martial arts prowess in defense." Then he tried to make a fighting stance, which he failed to do.

Having enough of this Gus commanded, "I'm going to order by myself Shawn."

"But Gus..."

"No Shawn."

"Party pooper." Shawn huffed. "Fine then, I just upload the video of Lassie getting hit on the internet." Then Shawn joined the Dissidia students at laughing at Lassie.

Shaking his head, Gus went back to Mukuro and Chrome. "Sorry about that. Shawn has his stupid moments."

"When?" Chrome asked.

"Everyday. Anyway I would like two pineapple smoothies and I guess that's..." he cut off himself when he saw Xion, Roxas, and Anabel run to him and started to pull his pants.

Going down their level he said, "Let me guess, you want Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

"Yup!" The Sea Salt Trio chorused.

Going back to Chrome, Gus added," And three Sea Salt Ice Cream bars please."

When Mukuro said the amount for all of the items, Gus gave them the money needed plus a tip for Mukuro and Chrome.

"Again, I'm sorry for Shawn's stupidity. I'll make sure he doesn't do this to you again."

"It's alright, although it is Spencer-san who should apologize, not you Burton-san," Mukuro responded, giving Gus another creepy smile.

"Somehow I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon," Gus predicted.

When Chrome came back with the smoothies, Gus had to excuse himself and took the smoothies to Shawn and the other kids. Chrome then took out three ice cream which was of course Sea Salt flavored.

"Here you go," Chrome gave them the ice cream that they wanted.

"Thank you Mister and Missus shop person!" The kids were always told by Mama Cosmos to always say please and thank you.

Seeing Xion in a dazed state, Roxas asked, "Xion, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head slightly, she said, "There is wurple and blue smoke coming from the shop people."

Chrome looked surprised while Mukuro looked interested at the children.

"Yeah," Anabel added. "I see a butterfly with a big worm. What's it called? Oh, they're called snakes!"

"Snakes?" Roxas cried out fearfully. Then he looked at Mist duo. "Wait...now it's changed to two big forks." They are actually tridents, but good job for a four year old Roxas.

Gus then came back. "Thanks for taking care of them. Hope to see you soon." Then Gus left with the trio in tow.

"Mukuro-sama, the children saw our illusions." Chrome said with worry in her tone.

"Interesting that they could," Mukuro added his opinion. "These children are more special than I thought. Maybe it was a good idea to do what the Arcobaleno said."

"What did Reborn-san wanted you to do?" Chrome asked.

"He wanted to see why Tsunayoshi Sawada was so attached to these children and what made them special. I think my dear Chrome that we have more investigating to do."

"Hai Mukuro-sama," Chrome stated.

'Those three,' Mukuro thought now looking at Xion, Roxas and Anabel talking with their friends. 'Those three might be interesting to research.'

Now with the students distracted with their snow cones and sea salt ice cream, Shawn and Gus started to do their thing.

"Alright Shawn, who is the victim?" Gus asked.

Giving Gus the files, Shawn summarized, "Lori Braxton: age 29, born in Florida, came here for a wedding, her job was florist. She died some time around four in the morning."

Seeing the time was now noon, Gus stated, "So Lori died about eight hours ago."

"Yeah, a man who was jogging nearby saw her body around eight-thirty and called the police."

"How did she die?" Gus questioned.

"It doesn't say. I checked all the papers, nada."

"So what do we do now?"

Grabbing his coat, Shawn announced, "Come on Gus and little tykes, it's time to see Woody!"

**Man! That was the most writing I've done in a long time. I wonder why I don't do this for school. Anyway time for the two people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**The Shadow Flower Ninja:**I already that you can use the protective Light and crazy Grandpa Garland. When you called me sempai, I got to admit, I blushed. To have that much respect, I feel like a novice when it comes to writing. Hope to see more of your story soon. Hope you like the KHR in this chapter.

**The Silver Magician of Chaos:**I'll use your character in the final part of the Hetalia Arc. Though in the next chapter, I will mention Iris. Anyway thanks for the compliment.

**Alright people! I still need help on what should Japan, China and Germany do in their time slots with the kids. Also I need help on what the case should be about. Seriously I'm stuck. I need help! Alright this is a bit...no a lot of unediting so I will edit this sometime tomorrow okay? So bear it for awhile. Please review and don't be hurtful. By the way, Lori Braxton was a person that I made up. She is not real. I think. **


	5. Kids plus Psych equals Chaos 1 point 5

**I'm so very sorry! I've been so caught up from coming back to school that I didn't have time to write. I'm officially a Senior now. Man I feel so old.**

**Anyway the short chapter is about how the Nations got into jail in the first place. How they got out will be in Kids + Psych = Chaos Part 2. Also Lassie and Juliet will be near the end of the next chapter too so in this one they're also the big stars in here. **

**By the way, if one of the kids gets lost, someone can identify the child with a white arm band that Miss Cosmos makes them wear. It has their name, age, and Miss Cosmos's number to contact her. There is also an insignia, which is the insignia for the Warriors of Cosmos.**

**In the bottom of the story there is an Author's note that I need you guys to read and will probably want to reply. With no more interruptions I present you this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from any anime/manga/tv show/game mentioned in this. I own the little me and the new character I'm introducing belongs to one of my reviewers.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Kids + Psych = Chaos Part 1.5 <span>

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms and in the preschool, the most wonderful teacher Ms. Cosmos. What they don't know is what happens when Cosmos leaves the classroom.

* * *

><p><em><span>At Final Fantasy Academy:<span>_

For Feliciano, the representation of North Italy, it was a very interesting day to say the least. He remembers getting a call from his former preschool teacher Miss Cosmos to take care of her sweet students while she was on a errand with two other staff members.

Knowing he would probably screw up somehow, Italy asked Germany and the other Nations who went to jail with him to help him out.

Since Miss Cosmos was the one who bailed everyone out without even knowing them -except Italy- they agreed to quickly return the favor.

While the Nations and the Dissidia preschoolers were trying to get Anabel to stop crying from seeing Zidane go to the hospital, Italy decided to take a little nap. In his dream, it was about how they got into jail in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback Normal P.O.V<span>_

Lassie was pissed. Scratch that; he was royally pissed off. All he did was tell the idiot Spencer and the little babies to not mess with police business. Granted he should have been a little nicer about it because there were children present.

**Lassie being nice? Maybe when a certain place freezes over.**

That still doesn't mean that overly dolled up lady had to hit him! That hurt. _A lot. _It didn't help that his supposed friends in the force were laughing at his misfortune. He thought he heard monkeys laugh at him.

**Actually it was Bartz, Zidane, and Vaan who laughed at him. Lassie is technically right though Zidane is the only monkey, well besides Mikoto and Kuja but they're not in story... yet. **

Anyway right now the big, bad Lassie muttering curses while looking at the window and his partner Juliet was driving the police car back to the station.

"Oh come on Carlton. It's not that bad," Detective O'Hara said, trying to calm Lassiter down. It did little effect.

"Not that bad?" Lassie repeated. "Detective, it got all downhill as soon as Spencer and those little _beasts _came to us. Some of those little devils were bawling like a chainsaw which ruined my concentration in handling Braxton's murder, a lunatic of a woman slapped me for no reason at all, and to top it all off, documents containing info of our findings had suddenly _disappeared! _And now you want me to calm down?"

He then gave an angry huff which left a tense atmosphere between the two detectives in the small car. But before either one of them was given a chance to speak, a car came zooming right past them, leaving a trail of dust.

"Hello released rage," Lassie announced, smirking at his new target.

Juliet sighed, though now he forgot what happened earlier this morning. Looks like the murder case has to wait. Though she wondered as Lassie turned on the police sirens as he sped up to the speeding car, 'Who were those kids that Shawn and Gus were with and why did the arm bands of those children seem so familiar?'

* * *

><p>During the same time though at a different place, a group of people who were actually embodiments of nations were just cruising around in America's new car. <strong>(AN: Don't ask what car it is because even I have no idea. Let's just say it can hold a lot of people.) <strong>

In the back of the car there was China and Japan. China was showing off a popular anime made in his country when in fact the older nation copied from the Japanese Nation.

In the front was of the car was America and England. They were both arguing about how their country was better than the other.

And finally in the middle Germany was looking at the window in boredom while our cute Italy was taking a nap and saying pasta every now and again in his sleep.

The Nations were visiting America because of the G8 meeting. Now that it's over, their bosses had given them a long needed vacation.

"Man ever since the alien invasion, things have been so boring!" America complained.

"Do you want to see the end of the human race again? If it wasn't for Italy we wouldn't be here you stupid git!" Try to guess who that was.

"He is right though," China said cutting into the conversation. "At least it got us out of doing paperwork."

"Though in exchange we nearly became all plain and boring," England muttered.

"That does not matter anymore," Germany announced. "What does matter is that our world is safe again."

Of course everyone agreed with him. For some reason after the Picto fiasco, mostly everyone had forgotten about the whole thing! But whatever, as long as they're not coming back.

It seems that the Nations' conversation had woken up Italy from his wonderful dream of him being a cat. "I'm hungry," Italy said, rubbing his stomach.

'Of course he is,' Thought Germany. He should have been used to his antics through the years he spent with the Northern Italian Nation, but sadly he's not.

"Alright then, America drive us to a restaurant," Germany commanded.

"Okay, where to?" America asked, making a turn to go the freeway.

"Let's go to a Chinese restaurant!" That of course came from China.

"Maybe sushi would be best?" Japan guessed.

"As long as there is good beer, I'm good." Germany said.

"Hopefully it's not one of those disgusting fast food joints that America has."

"Hey! Those hamburgers are good!" Scolded America.

"Yeah, try saying that when you get diabetes." England shot back.

"Alright fine though we're not going to try any of Iggy's tasteless food recipes." America snarled.

"Why you!"

Before the two nations could duke it out, Italy came up from behind America's seat to grab the steering wheel. "Alright time to go get some pasta!" He then pushed America away to grab the steering wheel and made America step on the gas pedal.

"Italy what are you doing?!" Germany screeched.

"America do something!" England shouted.

"If I do the car might crash!" America really did wish he could do something. This was _so_ not hero like.

"Germany look!" Japan said pointing behind them. Germany didn't know when they came, all he knew that there was a police car chasing after them!

"Now look what you've done Italy! Now we're being chased by the police!"

All of a sudden, Italy shook his head seemed to be confused about what he was doing. It was like he came out of a trance. "What happened? I was thinking about pasta and then I just woke up like this."

"You mean he was sleep driving?!" China yelled.

"It seems possible," Japan deduced. Italy does strange things when he's asleep.

America finally got control of the car and got to pull over to hear all the honking cars that he supposedly passed without their permission. And Lassie's car had finally got to catch up to the Hetalia group's car and when Lassie got out, he was not happy but then again, when is he ever happy?

Lassie walked to Alfred's side of the car just when the American Nation rolled down his window.

"Did you know what you were doing?" Asked Lassie.

"Um, went above the speeding limit?" Alfred guessed.

"You went above the speeding limit!" Lassie yelled, completely ignoring what America said. "License and registration please."

When the American Nation gave him what the detective asked for and after Lassie did the police stuff, he gave back the stuff to Alfred. Then Lassiter gave him a ticket.

"Alright Mr. Jones. I'm going to let you off with a warning, however I want you to tell me this; if you didn't drive the car like that then who did?"

All the Nations discretely looked at Italy who felt guilty for having gotten America in trouble. They didn't want to tell the truth, but it's out of their hands.

However for one Nation, that was a different story.

Crumbling the paper ticket in his hand, America threw it at Lassie and said, "Heroes don't get tickets."

The heroic Nation then stepped on the gas and sped off leaving a bewildered Lassie behind.

The Nations were shocked that America did that to an officer of the law. Though they immediately regained their senses.

"America what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Germany screeched.

"You bloody git! Are you trying to get us arrested?!" England shouted.

Completely ignoring what they said, Alfred boldly announced, "Hey this hero is hungry." He then turned to Feliciano. "Hey Italy where's a place to get good pasta in this area?"

Feliciano returned from his mental guilt trip and was beaming in happiness. "Yes I do! We just need to make a turn on the next exit."

Before Germany or England could disagree, they were interrupted by Japan.

"It's been awhile since I had some pasta," Japan said.

"Pasta is good for the soul. Though I don't want to go to be imprisoned." China stated.

Germany looked like he was about to disagree but when he saw Italy smile he quickly held back. England however kept telling America how a bloody git he was.

* * *

><p>It seems like while they were talking, Lassie ordered for some backup. Soon a whole squad of police cars were chasing after them! Though they managed to lose them for awhile and they got to eat their pasta.<p>

While they were sitting and not fighting for once, the restaurant's entrance was flooded with police officers. Soon the Hetalia group was surrounded by them.

Detective Lassiter pointed a loaded gun at them. "Alright, hands where I can see them!"

His sane partner came to their defense. "That's enough Carlton. You don't have to point a gun on them."

"Don't worry O'Hara. The gun is on safety."

"Carlton!"

He then grumbled and took out his handcuffs and said, "You are under arrest for throwing away a speeding ticket and speeding beyond the speeding limit."

Some Nations agreed without a fuss, others like England decided to fight them off calling them bloody frogs and other curses. It took twelve people to hold him down.

Then they went to Santa Barbra Police Department and a few hours later Miss Cosmos bailed them out.

_End Dream:_

* * *

><p>"<em>Excuse me."<em>

"_Excuse me. Please wake up Mister."_

"_Excuse me."_

Italy woke up with a start. He turned to his right and saw three little girls.

One was wearing a white dress with three black roses on the front in the chest area and had white strap on sandals. She had long wavy dark brown hair and had sapphire blue eyes.

Another girl was wearing a pink dress with pink shoes. Her brown hair was in two little pig tails and has brown eyes.

The last one had a orange sleeveless shirt, green shorts and black and white boots. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes are green with swirled pupils.

"Excuse me," The girl with the white dress said politely. "We are suppose to give this paper to the substitute teachers of Miss Cosmos." Sure enough there was a slip of paper in her delicate hands.

All of sudden, Italy hugged her, leaving the other two shocked. Should they be scared?

"You are so cute little bambina! I could just hug you all day long!"

Having found another fan for hugs the girl hugged him back happily. After their little moment was over, Italy and the three girls went to Germany and others.

When they got there, the Nations were talking among themselves and the children were happy that Anabel stopped crying for a little bit. Out of nowhere, Light gave her a lollipop which she accepted.

"Italy! Where have you've been?" Demanded Germany. He saw the three girls. "Who are they?"

"I got a note from one of these bambini so I thought I would give it to you to read it."

While Germany was reading and the Nations were listening to him read, the kiddies had their own conversation.

"Iris, why are you here?" Asked Squall.

"I came to see you big brother!" Answered Iris, the girl with the white dress. "Where's Zidane? He was going to show me a new way to pick pocket someone."

"He was going to do what?" Growled Squall going into protective brother mode.

"It's always amusing to see Squall like this," Tidus said seeing the show from afar. It was weird to see Squall be from calm and reserved to a mama chocobo.

"Hi Yunie!" Rikku the blond girl greeted to Yuna.

"Hello Rikku. How are Brother and Uncle Cid?" Yuna asked her cousin.

"They get on each others nerves but for the most part they're doing good."

Light and Lightning were talking to the third girl, Nanako.

"Is there any reason as to why you guys are here?" Light asked.

"We were told by the teacher next door to go to your teachers and give them a slip of paper." Nanako responded shyly.

"Do you know what it's about?" Lightning questioned.

Nanako shook her head no.

All of sudden, Germany shouted, "All students make a single file line!"

When they did that Germany was walking back and forth. "Apparently the teacher of these children," Mentioning Iris, Rikku, and Nanako, "is ill so these girls are going to be in this class for awhile since there are no subs for the moment. I want you to show them respect and vice versa. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good. Now would you ladies kindly introduce yourselves?"

The girls nodded and Nanako went first.

"Hello, my name is Nanako Dojima, it's nice to meet you." Nana-chan then bowed in respect. "Please take care of me."

Rikku went next. "Hi! My name is Rikku and I'm Yuna's younger cousin."

Last but not least went Iris. "Hello my name is Iris R. Leonhart. I have one big sister and Squall is my big brother. And I like roses. Nice to meet you all." Iris then bowed like Nanako did.

"Wait a minute Germany," Japan interrupted. "It seems that there is supposed to be a fourth one here."

"You're right. Where is he young ones?" Asked Germany.

"He said he would catch up but seems like he lied again." Iris said, acting like this happened before.

Then everyone heard a boy's voice. "Hey guys wait up!" The boy stopped a few feet from them taking deep breaths.

"You idiot, we almost got in trouble because of you!" Rikku shouted which Yuna lightly scolded her for.

"What's your name young man?" China said.

"My name is..."

* * *

><p><strong>It's time to end it there! I love that America got to be a hero for Italy. The reason why I stopped is to give you guys this; I want you to make this character. I want you guys to make your OC about him. His age (remember it has to be from 4-6) his looks, his clothes, and well duh his name. You also have to tell me how he would interact with adults, the Dissidia kids and his classmates Iris, Rikku, and Nanako (I love her in Persona 4). Also tell me why I should pick this character. The best character will be in my story and for probably a long time. I can't wait to see the reviews. Onto the reviews! <strong>

_**The Silver Magician of Chaos: ** _I hope I did your character justice. I mean I just typed this in one day. Thank you for reviewing.

_**Wanderingidealism: **_Thank you for saying that this story is cute. It makes me happy to hear it from other people.

**By the way, Iris wasn't made by me. It was made by the Silver Magician of Chaos. She asked if I could put her OC in this and I said yes. I will be asking for OCs later on in the story to become either a brother/sister for the Dissidia kids, parent/guardian for them, aunt/uncle, some random adult, students from another class and so on. Though I only want an OC for the boy that's it. I will announce if I want more. **

**I want to say thank you for those who read, favorited, followed, and review this story. I didn't think that it would be that good. You guys are my inspiration. Thank you guys so much. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter and please review. I want to see your characters. Remember it has to be a boy.**


	6. Time to Sleep

**Sorry if this is a little rushed but I don't have Internet right now so I'm typing this at school I'll get around to typing reviews and such later tomorrow at school. Oh yeah Silver Magician of Chaos, I'll be using Iris in this chapter. Some if not all characters will be out of character.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any manga/tv show/anime/game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

><p>After their time in Dissidia Preschool is over, all the students and Miss Cosmos go home to their families. The children play, help around the house, and then have dinner. Now is the for the young boys and girls to go to sleep to the land of dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>With Light, he and his grandfather were just finishing a story about Garland's days in war long ago.<p>

"Now Licht, have you been behaving at school?" Asked the elderly grandfather.

"Yes sir." Light replied.

"How are the young ones?" He's referring to Roxas, Xion, Anabel, and Luneth.

"They're making progress, if they learn that they did something bad, they won't do it again."

"The kids your age?" This time it's about Firion, Cecil, Kain, Terra, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Tidus, Yuna, Vaan, and Lightning.

"We make sure that everyone is having fun and is safe."

"And the troublemakers?" Do I really need to tell you who they are?

"We're still working on it." Light admitted. In class they only listen to Mama Cosmos and Light himself. Trying to get them to listen to other people is still a work in progress.

"To think that little monkey didn't get it when I tried to cut of his tail." Garland muttered to himself. Garland then tucked the little Warrior of Light to bed.

"Gute Nacht." He said.

"Gute Nacht." Light replied back and immediately fell to sleep.

Garland chuckled and then proceeded to get out to his grandson's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Since his parents are busy with work, Firion is being babysat by their neighbor and future doctor, Minwu.<p>

"Do your classmates make fun of you because you like roses?" Asked Minwu.

"No, they don't. Even some of the boys said they like some girly stuff. And Mama Cosmos always wants me to help her with the flower garden!" He said excitedly. Firion likes everyone in his class, even Zidane and Bartz.

Minwu was glad that the little boy found people who accept who he is. That's true friendship. The future doctor saw that Firion was already in bed and about to go to sleep.

"Do you need a bedtime story?"

Firion shook his head no. "No thank you. Good night Minwu."

Minwu nodded. "Sweet dreams." The young man then heard Firion's parents come home. It was time to give them a summary of the evening.

* * *

><p>Cecil and Theodore's parents were going on a second honeymoon, and to keep going to school, Ricard Highwind offered to let the boys stay at his home. And so both Cecil and Kain were in Kain's room trying to sleep with no such luck.<p>

"Hey Kain?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still going to be best friends in the future?" Kain turned to see Cecil looking down at his hands and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What makes you say that?"

"Some big kids told me that when get bigger, we won't be friends anymore." Our cute little bunny seems very troubled by this. Luckily the little dragoon knight came to the rescue.

"That's only what they say. I know for a fact that we'll be friends for a long time."

"Really?" Cecil asked his best friend. Kain nodded.

"Yeah though we'll probably break up if we fought over something stupid."

Cecil attempted to stifle his giggles. "That's probably true." Then both boys were laughing until sleep took them.

* * *

><p>It was Bartz's turn to take the class chocobo home and to take care of it for the week. And since then, the little six year old has been taking his duty seriously.<p>

Right now he is just finished making a makeshift bed for the little chocobo which everyone decided to call Boko.

"You know Boko," Bartz spoke stroking the bird's head. "When I grow up, I want to travel all over the world: see different people, eat new foods, to be able to tell my adventures to my friends."

Bartz paused to think some more. After a moment or two he stated, " Of course it will be lonely without Zidane or Squall with me."

A certain lion just happened to sneeze at the same time.

Boko made some noise in what seemed to be anger?

Bartz understood and began to reassure his little friend. "I didn't mean to forget you Boko! Of course you're coming with us."

The adventurer glanced at the clock. "We should probably go to sleep before dad finds out we're still up," Bartz whispered.

Bartz put the little bed next to him and fell asleep just as his father opened the door to see if his son was still up.

* * *

><p>Terra's father Maduin is having a hard time getting his precious little girl to sleep. It was one of the few times that she asked her daddy to help.<p>

He tried everything: giving her a glass of water, warm milk, lots of bedtime stories, and counting sheep and even that didn't help. He was about to give up at the same time when his wife Madeline came through the door looking amused.

"Still can't get Terra to sleep?" Questioned Terra's mother, muffling her giggles.

"Rub it in why don't you," he said, sulking at the end of the princess themed bed.

Madeline sighed and began to push her husband out the door. "Let me handle this dear, you can't do a mother's job."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Maduin.

"Now that would be telling," his wife said, giving him a wink.

About five minutes later, Terra's mother came out with a smile on her face and if one were really quiet you would hear the deep breathings of a little girl.

Maduin looked astonished. "How did you do it?"

Giving him a pat on the shoulder, she responded, "That's a mother's secret."

Maduin sighed. Women are so mysterious.

* * *

><p>It was a daily routine for Cloud and Tifa every night. After they eat their dinner and take a bath and everything, the two friends go up the roof to look at the stars.<p>

"What a beautiful night," Tifa said, sighing contently.

"That's what you say everyday Tifa," Cloud responded.

"And it's true," Tifa looked up to the clear night sky. "And it continue it be beautiful the next day and the days after that." The moonlight gave its heavenly light on Tifa which gave her an beautiful shine without her realizing it.

Cloud was blushing at the sight of it. He thought he liked Terra but it's turns out that he just likes her as a friend.

Anyway he noticed that every time he would be by Tifa, Cloud would feel weird. He also noticed how pretty Tifa is.

Ah young love; such a dilemma.

Cloud was so into his thoughts that he just noticed that Tifa was waving her hand at his face.

"Cloud are you okay? You don't usually space out like that," Tifa asked worriedly.

Cloud shook his head to get himself together. He responded, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something stupid."

"If you say so," Tifa responded, not sure if her friend is telling the truth.

"It's getting late so I'm going to head out now." Cloud said. As he was going down the ladder he heard what he never thought his best friend would say.

Cloud paused his walking to check if she really said it. "What did you say Tifa?"

Never before did he ever see Tifa Lockhart look so frantic.

"Nothing! No, I mean, I didn't say anything!" She then turned away. "Good night Cloud."

Cloud sighed, maybe he was imagining things. "Good night Tifa." He left to go back to bed.

All there's left was Tifa.

Oh Cloud if only you knew. You heard right and Tifa does like you. The proof is the cute blush on Tifa's cheeks.

Tifa couldn't believe that Cloud almost heard her confession. She didn't want to risk her friendship.

_"I like you Cloud."_

Shaking her head, Tifa too went back inside to go to sleep.

If only Cloud, Tifa, you were to stay a little bit longer you would have known that the both of you were not alone.

Behind the shadows was none other than Roxas! Who knew he can be sneaky?

"Maybe me, Xion and Anabel should help. Poor Cloud and Tifa, they can't tell their feelings to each other. Luckily the Sea Salt Trio will be able to help.

* * *

><p>Our poor little Squall Leonhart was getting paranoid at the moment. Forget him catching a sudden cold, - refer to Bartz's part- he's more worried about his older and younger sisters.<p>

All of a sudden, boys started to flock around the teenager Ellone. They keep saying like her and want to date her whatever that means.

As for little Iris, boys crowd around her too but only to play sports since she's a little better than them.

What concerns Squall that even though both of them turn down the boys' offers, for Ellone, she needed to study and Iris wanted to draw with her friends, they could in the end accept someday.

In the end, they could leave their brother all alone. Too busy with his depressing thoughts, Squall didn't notice his door opening and a person coming in. When he did, he saw that his little sister looked very scared.

"Big brother I had a bad dream," said the cute little Iris in her white pajamas.

That's all she could say before her brother hugged her very tightly.

"Promise me you will never leave me!" Squall said in a tone he never did before.

Smiling brightly, her fears forgotten, she replied, "Of course big brother, I'll be with you forever and ever!"

Seeing them sleep together on Squall's bed was what their big sister Ellone witnessed. Then she went in the bed with them to go to sleep. Ellone felt a little bad for not spending time with them.

And so the three young Leonharts slept peacefully, calming the little lion's fears.

* * *

><p>This was not one Kuja's days. He has been asked -forced- by his grandfather to get his brother Zidane to bed. The buffoon wouldn't make things easy for him.<p>

"Zidane, get down here and go to sleep," Kuja ordered, glaring at his half-brother who is hanging from the ceiling using his tail.

"But I'm not tired!" Zidane whined.

"But I am, so get your butt down here and go to sleep!" Kuja snapped.

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

This continued for the next couple minutes until they were interrupted by the youngest in the family, Mikoto Tribal.

"You guys are keeping me from going to sleep," said their little sister.

"Sorry Mikoto," Kuja said sincerely. Mikoto was one of the few people who didn't get on his nerves. "It's just Zidane won't go to sleep."

Mikoto glared at Zidane who froze at the action. "I have a field trip tomorrow and I want to go to sleep early. So come down and go to sleep or else bad things will happen to you." She threatened.

Zidane squeaked and immediately came down to his bed and he quickly went to sleep.

Kuja was relieved that the mess is over. "Thank you Mikoto."

"You're welcome big brother." The youngest went to her room to turn in for the night.

Kuja went to his room as well. People need their beauty sleep after all.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be asleep kid?" Asked the supreme Great Jecht.<p>

"I can't go to sleep yet!" Tidus said to his father.

Raising his eyebrow, his father asked, "And why not?"

"Cuz today is the Blitzball championships!" Tidus said excitedly.

"Holy crap! That's today?" Said a surprised Jecht. Picking up his son, he ran into the living room and threw his boy into the sofa.

While his son was giggling on how fun the Jecht express was, Jecht was busy getting sodas and food that a young child shouldn't eat at this time of night to the living room to which he saw Tidus jump up and down the sofa.

"Come on dad, the game's about to start!" Tidus yelled.

"Hold your shoopufs, I'm coming." Jecht said and practically dumped the consumable items on the coffee table.

Grabbing the remote, Jecht announced, "Time to watch the most awesomeness sport ever created!"

"Yay!" Tidus cheered.

When Jecht turned on the television, they were just in time to hear the announcer speak.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" He yelled. "This is the moment we've all been waiting for! It's time to see who will the title of the Blitzball Champions! Will the Blitz star Shuyin and the rest of the Zanarkand Abes be able to have the glory of being the new champions or will the Bevelle Titans continue to dominate the game? Tonight we will find out. LET'S BLITZ!" _

For the next few hours, both father and son were cheering for the Zanarkand Abe's to beat the Bevelle Titans sorry...er... butts to the ground. Their cheering blocked out the vocal complaints that the neighbors were giving.

The neighbors should have been used to this by now.

For Jecht, the reason why he's cheering so loud was because he used to play for the Zanarkand Abes. Before he retired - a bit unwillingly- Jecht was the best player on the team. He then realized that family was more important since his wife recently passed away during that time. Now he can see his nephew Shuyin rise the ranks. He hoped to see his son Tidus at the moment of fame in the future.

For Tidus, he gets to see his favorite sport which he dreams to play someday. His cousin Shuyin always gives him pointers on how to play Blitzball. Tidus loves his cousin, Shuyin's like his older brother and gives him ways to prank his dad. Plus Tidus can ask advice on how to make Yuna happy since his cousin has Yuna's older sister Lenne as a girlfriend.

When the final shot that Shuyin made proclaimed his team the winners of the game, Jecht looked down to see that his son was fast asleep.

Feeling tired himself, he grabbed a blanket that was just conveniently there. Jecht laid the blanket over himself and Tidus.

"Goodnight kiddo," He said.

Sighing in comfort, Tidus replied, "Goodnight dad."

* * *

><p>At the same time, Braska and his eldest daughter Lenne were watching Lenne's boyfriend Shuyin and his team celebrate.<p>

"Alright they won!" Lenne cheered and then gave a hug to her father.

Returning the hug, Yuna and Lenne's father said, "Normally I wouldn't be interested in Blitzball but after the talk that Jecht gave me, I feel more inclined to see the fun in it."

"I wonder what would have happened if you said that you didn't like Blitzball?" Lenne questioned.

"Then there will be chaos," Braska answered. Jecht would do everything in his power to make sure that his best friend would like his favorite sport. There are somethings that you can't so no to Jecht.

"Anyway it's time for you to go to bed Lenne," Braska announced. "It's still a school night."

Pouting slightly, Lenne sighed, "Alright father, though you need to stop treating me like a child."

Giving a kiss on her forehead, Braska replied, "No matter how old you are or how tall you are, you and Yuna will always be my little girls. This will never change."

"Okay then. Goodnight father," Lenne said.

"Goodnight as well Lenne," Braska said back.

The High Summoner started to move to Yuna's room after turning the television off.

Going into her room, Braska was surprised to see Yuna wide awake. "Yuna? What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I'm sorry father," Yuna said, looking apologetic. "I can't go to sleep." Her father sat next her.

"What's wrong?" Braska asked his daughter. He saw that his youngest daughter had her head down and her blue and green eyes were shadowed by her hair. He was about to say her name until he heard Yuna say the one thing that broke his heart.

"I miss her," Yuna whispered.

The mental walls broke down as Yuna was crying out for her deceased mother while her father was giving her a tight hug.

"I can't promise everything will be alright," Braska told his daughter as her sobbing was slowing down, "But I will promise that you won't be alone. I'm here as well as Lenne and your friends at school. We'll help you make your life a little bit better everyday. You just need to do the same thing for us, right Yuna?" He glanced to see her fast asleep.

Braska laid Yuna down and tucked her in. He sighed, it still seems that Yuna is still sad about what happened a year ago.

Well before, his little Yuna didn't even make a smile. Now since she met Tidus and the others, Yuna has become a better person.

He hoped that wife in the Far plane will continue to look after him and the rest of the family. As well as the other children in Yuna's class.

* * *

><p>"Come on, let me sleep with him!" The little Sky Pirate complained to his 17 year old brother Reks.<p>

"Luneth is a big boy as are you Vaan," Reks admonished. The oldest brother sighed. He swears this happens almost every night.

"But what if he gets a nightmare or if Freddy Krueger or that Jason guy come to his room and steal his soul?" Vaan cried out fearfully.

Reks face palmed himself. 'Never let Vaan watch a scary movie ever again,' He thought.

"Luneth doesn't have a problem sleeping by himself," Reks stated.

"That's because he's innocent!" Vaan answered. "Besides he's just a little kid while you and me are grown up."

"You're six." Was the comment that Reks gave.

"Six and a half! Get my age right!" That came from Vaan.

About twenty minutes after, Reks gave up and let Vaan sleep with Luneth. Again.

"That's it I give up," Reks said after seeing Luneth and Vaan sleep all safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Right now Aqua is about to finish giving her daughter Xion and her niece Anabel and bath. After putting them in their pajamas and getting them into their beds, Aqua closed the door to go to sleep her self.<p>

Now normally Xion would fall asleep immediately, however this is the first time she's sleeping without a nightlight. She's at the age where she doesn't need one but Xion still feels scared of the dark.

Xion could just imagine the creepy, horrifying monsters coming to get her. Just as she was going to cry out in fear, she felt Anabel going next to her in her bed.

"Is something the matter?" Xion asked.

"My bed is cold," Anabel said. "Can I stay with you?"

Xion found a spark of hope. "Yeah, you can."

Anabel got herself comfortable. The real reason was that she was scared of the dark too.

* * *

><p>Lightning couldn't sleep. After her father sent her to bed, she found herself unable to sleep.<p>

This can only mean one thing.

"Something is going to happen soon." Lightning announced before going to sleep.

_Something big._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. I will edit this later. Sorry that some parts are shorter than others. Please review.<strong>


	7. A Meeting Between Monsters Part 1

**Since I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, I decided to post this early. Though this is a short chapter in my opinion. Plus I want to feel happy since I had to crawl under a bathroom stall just because the door was jammed. Sigh. I think life hates me. **

**I'm sorry to say that I still have writer's block on the Hetalia and Psych chapters. Plus no one gave me their male OC for the Hetalia Arc -for more info go to the 5th chapter- I'm still sad about that. This chapter will be all about Terra and someone else who most of you may know. This story will be rated T for Teen due to cursing. Read the author's notes below, it's really important!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any tv show/anime/game/manga/movie that is listed on here. Plus, sorry if some of the information is not right.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span> A Meeting Between "Monsters" Part 1

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms and in the preschool, the most wonderful teacher Ms. Cosmos. What they don't know is what happens when Cosmos leaves the classroom. Or in this case, leaves them alone in the weekend.

* * *

><p>It was just a regular day at the Stark Tower. Well if you count superheroes fighting like children normal.<p>

"Stark! What the hell did you do to my coffee?!" Demanded Clint Barton, code name Hawkeye. For some reason, he had his arms around his stomach and he looked kinda sick.

The owner of Stark Tower, Tony Stark looked smug. "Looks like the laxatives are kicking in."

"Why did you put laxatives in his coffee?" questioned Natasha Romanoff, code name Black Widow, who was speaking for Hawkeye.

"This is payback for posting a video of me getting drunk on YouTube." Tony aka Iron Man answered.

"That was a fucking long time ago!" Clint shouted before rushing to the restroom.

"People did say I tend to hold a grudge for a long time," Tony called out to Hawkeye.

"We've noticed," the other Avengers stated, except Thor who was still at Asgard.

About 30 minutes later, Clint came out of the bathroom looking totally pissed off.

"Did you take your time in there sweetie?" Tony mocked.

Clint took out his bow. "I'm going to kill you." He then pointed his arrow at the young billionaire philanthropist.

All you can hear outside the room is arrows flying and repulsor rays being fired. Of course you'll also hear Pepper, Happy and Steve Rogers aka Captain America trying -and failing- to calm them down.

Natasha was calmly sitting down at one of the couches drinking her tea and reading the newspaper. Bruce Banner however looked like he had enough.

Steve was able to notice that Bruce was grabbing his coat to leave. "Is something wrong Dr. Banner?" Steve asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"It's nothing," Bruce assured. "I'm just going for a walk."

"Well, alright," Steve said. "Just try-" He was cut off by Banner.

"Try not to let the other guy out?" Banner answered with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

However his leader didn't catch that. "If you can Dr. Banner."

The physicist gave a wave as his answer before leaving Stark Tower.

Bruce sighed as he walking towards the streets full of people. People including his friends tend to see the other guy rather than Bruce Banner. Sure Tony is able to talk to him like a real person and joke around with him, but he is either too busy with his company or spending time with Pepper.

They think that he is like glass, just waiting to break. And frankly he's getting tired of it.

He stopped at the park to sit on one of the benches. Bruce is starting to break down due the things that are said behind his back but he's not _that_.**(1)** He's got to much to live for, plus the other guy would make sure that won't happen.

Shaking out of his depressing thoughts, Bruce paused to hear a sound he's sure that didn't make up, then he heard it again and rushed to the source. It was the sound of a child crying.

He saw that is was a young girl. She had pale blond hair which was in a ponytail. **(2)** The crying girl seemed to be all dirty. Should he help the little girl? She might know him as the other guy and be even more scared.

He shook his head. Instead of her being scared of him, he was actually scared of talking to the young child! Just wait until Tony hears this. Bruce made up his mind. He's going to comfort the little girl.

* * *

><p>Terra thought that she was having the worst day ever.<p>

First she found herself lost when she couldn't find her mommy and daddy in the ever growing crowd - which it makes her flinch slightly since Terra doesn't like crowding (**AN: Like a certain Cloud guardian in KHR.)-** and she had to chase a dog just to get her stuffed moogle back.

The half esper had to run all the way to the park just to see the dog lose interest and drop it on the ground and then scattered away.

Terra sprinted to get her doll only to fall in the mud but she continued on. Terra saw that there are bite marks, some rips as well as dirt since it was dropped to ground.

The little six year old couldn't take it anymore so she cry at the currently empty park. She cried for her parents, that a dog took the present that her parents gave on her birthday, and for the fact that fell and ruined her clothes.

She continued to cry until she heard someone crouch down. Terra looked to see a man staring at her. Terra let out a small whimper.

"Are you alright?" The man asked the little girl.

The half esper looked and felt very scared but still answered anyway. "My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

The Avenger sighed in relief for some reason. "Well maybe we should get know each other then." **(AN: Man I made him sound like a stalker! *insert facepalm*) **Reaching out his hand to the little girl, he said, "Hello, my name is Bruce Banner. What is your name?"

Hesitating for a moment, Terra replied, "My name is Terra Branford." She then sneezed due to the cold.

Terra felt some on her and she looked up to see that the man's jacket was on her, if seeing him without his jacket didn't give her a clue.

"We should get you new clothes," Bruce said. When Terra looked confused, he elaborated, "you might catch a cold due to your clothes being a little wet. Besides you don't want to look dirty do you?"

Terra shook her head in response and slipped her hand into his. "No. Are you a doctor mister?"

Bruce gave a small smile. "Kind of. There should be a clothing store nearby."

Unknown to Bruce Banner and Terra Branford who were just leaving the park, they were being watched by Loki who was _supposed_ to be in Asgard awaiting his punishment. He looked at them for another moment before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess that's it. The reason why I put the <strong>**(1)**** after "that" was because I wanted to put suicide but a few days after I wrote it, someone at my school committed suicide. I didn't really know him but still, it hurts; I hope that's okay. **

**(2) Well I thought about her having green hair like in the game but I decided to have it like the hair color in Dissidia.**

**Well enough with the mopey stuff let's get to the reviews! I'm going to be responding to those who review chapter 5 and/or 6.**

**The Shadow Flower Ninja:** So I'm not the only who feels like I'm in a competition. Of course I'll win. Just kidding. Anyway, I didn't know you were in college, I thought you were still in high school. I missed those short stories that you wrote on your profile, especially about you leaving your room just because a spider was there. I'll be adding my own KHR in this story.

**The Silver Magician of Chaos:** I'm glad i didn't mess up your character. Please let me know if I did something wrong.

**Michael Mario:** I already answered your question already but basically this is an AU. Thanks to your story, I made this chapter. Final Fantasy VI was the first game I played in the FF Series though I played on an emulator. However it keeps on freezing every time the ending credits start. How nostalgic.

**Lopmion-12:** Thank you for liking this story and yes I will make more chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>BIG NEWS!<strong>

I will be making another story about the Dissidia kids. However it will be an AU to this AU. Doesn't make sense right? Anyway, the kids will be about 4 years older than what they are now and it will be in a crossover with Pokémon! In this story I will be accepting OCs to be trainers, gym leaders, civilians, villains, heroes, Elite Four, and other good stuff but not the Champion. Plus I will need help on who should get what Pokémon and why and if they have nicknames. All Pokémon will be included though there are some I don't know or can't remember.

I don't know when I might post this but hopefully it's today.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say thanks to those who read, reviewed, added this to their favorites, and those who are following this story. I thank you for putting up with me and my irregular updates. I feel like a reader rather than a writer. Hearing your comments makes me happy. Please review.<strong>


	8. Valentine's Day

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Today was a tiring day for Miss Cosmos. First Bartz and Zidane took Squall's Griever necklace and had Squall chase them all around the classroom. Roxas and Vaan kept on arguing on who was better: ninjas or pirates. Light and Lightning got in one of their infamous fights and it took her and the rest of the kids to separate them.<p>

She was so proud of her students who helped her. It's too bad they got hurt in the process.

So after calling Lightning's parents and Light's grandfather to discuss their behavior, Cosmos dragged herself into the staff lounge after school was over.

Right now the preschool teacher was drinking shoopuf milk to calm herself down.

'Ah, the joys of teaching,' She thought as she sipped her drink. She sighed and then stood up to get her mail in the cubbie thing. **(1)**

Skimming through the notices that Gabranth left for the teacher, she finds that there are colorful papers with them.

Sitting back on the table, Cosmos looked at one of the colorful cards that says "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh that's right, today was Valentine's Day," Cosmos said to no one particular in the empty room.

Picking up one of the cards, Cosmos opened which revealed that the sender was one of her former students.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cosmos,<br>_

_I hope you are well. Dad and I are getting along fine, though it seems that we're running out of food at our apartment. I have to buy some later._

_It's going great at Ouran, I'm learning all I can though the Host Club could be a little more lenient. I swear they can annoying sometimes, especially Tamaki-sempai._

_I apologize that I'm getting off track. I do hope that you are having a wonderful day with your students at this time. I should visit sometime._

_Sincerely,  
>Haruhi Fujioka<em>

* * *

><p>In the bottom was some more writing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey! What's up Cosmos? Happy Valentine's Day! We should go out sometime and get our nails done!<em>

_Love,  
>Ranka Fujioka<em>

Cosmos smiled, it has been awhile since she heard from them. She decided to read all the letters.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cosmos,<br>_

_Happy Valentine's Day from the Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer and his sidekick the black chocobo! -Shawn_

_Shawn! That is racist! -Gus_

_Racist to the chocobo? -Shawn_

_Racist to me! You know what never mind! Please ignore this Miss Cosmos. I wish you good fortune. -Gus_

_What the hell was that? -Shawn_

_What was what? -Gus_

_That. This isn't Christmas. -Shawn_

_I'm just trying to be polite unlike you. -Gus_

_I am __**very**__ polite. -Shawn_

_You called our client's mother a wookie. -Gus_

_No one has __**that**__ much hair! -Shawn_

_You are immature. -Gus_

_Am not. -Shawn_

_Are too. -Gus_

_Am not. -Shawn_

_Are too. -Gus_

_Am not! -Shawn_

_Are too! -Gus_

_Sorry Miss Cosmos, we had a girly slap fight. -Gus_

_Gus don't tell her that! -Shawn_

_Anyway Happy Valentine's Day. -Shawn and Gus_

* * *

><p>The next card was a little messy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hello Miss Cosmos,<em>

_Sorry if this is dirty, I had to babysit Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta._

_Happy Valentine's Day Miss Cosmos. Okaa-san wishes you the best- no Lambo you can't jump on the bed! Lambo, calm down!_

_No Gokudera-kun! Don't bring out the dynamite!_

_I can't believe I'm writing this as I'm talking! Gotta go, goodbye Miss Cosmos!_

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Tsunayoshi Sawada<em>

* * *

><p>The next one has a simple message.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Miss Cosmos,<br>We wish you have a great Valentine's Day from Yorozuya._

_PS: Could you have some sukonbu, money for the rent, and some deluxe ice cream sundaes when we come to visit you and the little brats? Thank you!_

* * *

><p>Reading card after card from her former students brought tears to her eyes. Cosmos never knew that her students cared that much.<p>

It turns out that there was a last card that went with it. Curious, Cosmos opened the card, revealing glitter inside.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mama Cosmos,<em>

_We are sorry for the times we got in trouble. You only one of the few people who can understand us, respect us. For that we thank you. _

_We love you mama, Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love,_

_Light, Firion, Cecil, Kain, Terra, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Bartz, Zidane, Tidus, Yuna, Vaan, Luneth, Lightning, Roxas, Xion, and Anabel_

* * *

><p>If that didn't make Cosmos cry I don't know what would.<p>

"Thank you, my little warriors," Cosmos said, wiping her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>I will edit this later! Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day! <strong>

**Edit: Wow I just realized how much of a rush I was in. Thank you creative writing class! **

**1) Yeah I kinda forgot what they were called.**

**2) For those who don't know the people who wrote the letters the first card was written by Haruhi Fujioka and her cross dressing father Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka from the manga/anime Ouran High School Host Club. The next one is from Shawn Spencer and Burton "Gus" Guster from the live action TV show Psych. After that the clumsy mafia boss Tsunayoshi Sawada from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The one before the kiddies was from the people who work at Yorozuya Gin-chan: Gintoki Sakata, Kagura, and Shinpachi Shimura. They are from the manga/anime Gintama.**

**By the way I posted up the story about the Dissidia and Pokémon. I am looking for OCs to put in the story and to know what starter Pokémon Light should get. Please take a look at it. **


	9. Kids plus Psych equals Chaos Part 2

**You know what sucks? After falling from two lousy steps on Saturday I found out that I need crutches for my swollen ankle! And I really like to walk a lot! Doesn't help that my young sisters keep making fun of how I use the crutches. **

**Yeah, here is the next chapter. If guys think that the focus will be Shawn and Gus solving the case you are sorely mistaken. Sorry I can't really do mysteries and solving murders very well. It will mostly be about the kids. Plus I can't explain things or setting in detail that good. Oh yeah I have two new stories you guys might want to check out. One is a prequel of this story called Before Dissidia Preschool. The other is a Pok****é****mon and Dissidia crossover called Journey to the Dissidia Region.**

**Remember, the kids that are with Shawn and Gus are: Lightning, Cloud, Roxas, Xion, Anabel, Squall, Zidane, Bartz, Tifa, Luneth, Vaan, Tidus, and Yuna. The others don't know what is happening. Also the city is called Crystalia and it is divided into districts.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me, Iris belongs to one of my readers, and Michael belongs to another of those readers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Kids + Psych= Chaos Part 2<p>

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms and in the preschool, the most wonderful teacher Ms. Cosmos. What they don't know is what happens when Cosmos leaves the classroom. Or in this case, leaves them alone in the weekend.

* * *

><p><span>Previously on the Adventures of Dissidia Preschool:<span>

_"Spencer."_

_"Yes Lassie?" _

_Ignoring the comment, 'Lassie' demanded, "Why are there children at my crime scene!" _

_"You used little kids just to get info about the case?" Gus screeched._

_"Lori Braxton: age 29, born in Florida, came here for a wedding, her job was florist. She died sometime around four in the morning."_

_"So Lori died about eight hours ago."_

_"How did she die?" Gus questioned._

_"It doesn't say. I checked all the papers, nada."_

_"So what do we do now?"_

_Grabbing his coat, Shawn announced, "Come on Gus and little tykes, it's time to see Woody!"_

* * *

><p>Since Gus always gets queasy when it comes to seeing dead bodies, he decided to watch over the kids while they were looking in awe in the police station. Shawn called him a weenie and started a little slap fight between the two friends before he went to see Woody.<p>

What Shawn, Gus, and kids don't know is that they were being watched by the two illusionists that they saw in the smoothie shop. Both Mukuro and Chrome wanted to keep it that way.

Anyway, after Gus managed to get the kids to calm down, they were approached by Buzz.

"Hey Gus," Buzz greeted.

"Oh hey Buzz," Gus responded, shaking hands with the man.

Looking at the kids who were also looking back, the officer asked, "Is this a field trip or something?"

"No," Gus answered. "We're just looking after them."

"So Shawn is here?" Buzz guessed.

"Yes," Making a disgusted facial expression Gus continued, "and he wants to get in the Braxton murder case."

"That's fine; we need all the help we can get. I got one question though," Buzz said, looking confused. "Why did you bring kids with you and Shawn?"

Both Gus and Buzz glanced at the kids who turned to Lightning, who didn't seem to care that she was the center of attention.

For those that are confused as well, let's go back to see what happened.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback:<em>

Lightning was bored. Gasp, the Lightning Farron was bored? Yes I just said that so stop repeating what I just said.

Anyway, on this lovely Saturday morning, Lightning had the delight of taking care of Xion and Anabel while Xion's parents, Vanitas and Aqua are out and both Cloud and Roxas came over because they were bored too.

So while the Sea Salt Trio were busy drawing, Lightning and Cloud were busy flipping channels on the TV.

"I'm bored," Lightning sighed, melting into the couch.

Cloud made a noise of agreement.

Lightning then huffed to herself. The reason why she did that is because she just remembered that her little sister Serah is hanging out with the idiot named Snow. Though the good thing is that she's also hanging out with Noel, Yeul, and Caius. If Snow even lays a hair on Serah, she will show the true meaning of the word pain to the hero obsessed buffoon.

Just as Cloud finally turned off the TV and Roxas, Xion, and Anabel finished drawing, Lightning's mother Akiza Farron came in. **(AN: Yes, it****'****s Akiza from Yugioh 5Ds. You can already tell who the father is.)**

"Hey kids. How's it going?" Akiza asked politely.

"We're good Aunt Akiza," Cloud replied. **(AN: Cloud, Roxas, and Lightning are cousins while Anabel and Xion are cousins.)**

"So when are you going to leave?" Lightning asked, not caring at all.

"That was rude young lady!" Her mother scolded.

"I'm only rude to those I don't like, which includes you mother." Lightning retorted.

Cloud face palmed. Here they go again.

Both mother and child started to bicker back and forth. The Sea Salt Trio wanted to know what was going on but Cloud managed to assure them that everything was fine and that they should go back to drawing pictures, which they did of course. Cloud didn't want them to get involved at all.

You see, Akiza and Lightning are not on the best of terms. While their father, whose job as a scientist kept him busy, always had enough time for his daughters. Lightning's mother, who is a doctor, can't reschedule so she misses events that involve her eldest daughter. Now since Serah had just started school, Akiza misses her events as well.

In Lightning's opinion, she can't expect much from her so called mother.

After a few minutes, the fighting stops ending at a draw...again.

"Anyway," Akiza said, clearing her throat. "I have to go now, I'm meeting with Bella and Ayumi to treat some patients and go over their files.** (AN: I'm not a doctor so this is just a guess.)**

"So I'm going to have Crow come over and look after you and the others until your father comes home. Alright Lightning?"

"Whatever," Lightning said in a flat tone, her eyes on the TV.

Akiza looked a little miffed but changed her expression when she faced the other children.

"Take care Dr. Farron!" Xion and Anabel said in unison.

Also in unison, Cloud and Roxas told their aunt, "Be safe Aunt Akiza."

The mother gave a wave of goodbye before finally leaving the house by the click of the door.

Immediately after, Lightning went to another room with Cloud following.

The little Valkyrie stopped in the dining room to get her bag and began to put stuff in it.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"Do you really think that I am going to follow that woman's orders?" Lightning asked, closing her backpack in slight anger. Without giving her cousin time to respond, she continued, "I'm not going to be here when Uncle Crow comes, why should I listen to a person I don't like?"

Lightning thinks that Crow is just as stupid as Snow. Though she doesn't dislike him as much as Snow and her mom. She just finds him very annoying at times.

Lightning walked back to the living room with of course Cloud following.

"What about Xion and Anabel? You can't just leave them alone," Cloud said, trying to reason with his stubborn cousin.

Lightning thought about it and turned to the two girls. "Xion, Anabel," Lightning commanded. The girls looked at her. "Get your things, we're leaving."

Xion and Anabel turned to each other and locked eyes for a moment before turning to Lightning. "Okay," they said in unison. The way the two girls look alike and the way they act, you'd think they were twins instead of cousins. The girls began to do what they were told to. Cloud sighed; there was no way to change her mind about this. Well if you can't beat them, join them. "Roxas get your stuff, we're going too," Cloud told his little brother.

Once everyone was ready to go, Lightning locked the door and the five kids began their journey into the city.

A few minutes later, Crow Hogan, clad in his police uniform opened the front door using the key that Yusei and Akiza gave him.

He expected to see little children around him or at least in the house playing around and when he didn't, he got worried. "I should call Yusei." Crow took out his cell phone and started to dial...

* * *

><p>Most of the people were squealing in cuteness overload all through town. The cause is the preschoolers were wearing animal themed jackets.<p>

Xion and Anabel are wearing cat themed jackets. The hoods had cat ears on top of them and had a tail on the bottom of the jackets. Also since the two girls are holding hands it made them even cuter.

Roxas and Cloud also had matching jackets but they were dog themed. Some of the female spectators were gushing on how the boys are such adorable puppies.

But what was really popular was Lightning. Her jacket was based on a Pikachu from the trendy clothing style that Burgh and Elesa made. The way she was pouting in anger made her look like she was going to make a thunder shock.

Surprisingly, the chibis didn't notice their fans squeal or noticed that they took out their cell phones to take pictures. They just continued on and hoped that they wouldn't get caught by their parents/guardians.

Sometime later, the group of five stopped at the boardwalk to get a break from walking. To them, they have been walking forever. As soon as they sat on a bench, the kids were approached by Squall, Iris, and Ellone.

"What are you guys doing?" Squall asked, looking at the ones he's questioning very carefully.

"Trying to enjoy the sights of our city, until you interrupted us _schoolboy_," Lightning retorted, still mad for what happened with her mom back at house.

Cloud of course knew about this. "Sorry Squall," he said, trying to come to his cousin's defense, "it's just she and Aunt Akiza had a little spat."

Squall knew about Lightning's relationship with her mother as well, so he nodded in understanding.

Iris however did not want the aura of uneasiness to stay any longer. Pulling one of the Wild Roses from the bouquet she was holding, the youngest Leonhart gave it to Lightning since she also likes roses. "Here," Iris said, handing the bright red rose to Valkyrie.

It felt like time has stopped. No one outside her family or Mama Cosmos and her classmates has ever had the guts to approach Lightning in one of her moods. You were lucky if you've survived.

One time Uncle Jack told Lightning to stop being a bitch towards her mom. Before her parents could scold Jack for cursing in front of children, Lightning kicked him in the you-know-what. Then Akiza started to beat the crap out of him. After that Serah went to the poor pitiful Jack Atlas and reprimanded him for saying bad things in front of a lady. He got no sympathy from his sister -who is Cloud and Roxas's mom- or his wife Carly.

Luckily the incident didn't repeat again for the pink haired girl smiled for a bit before taking the rose from Iris's hands.

"Thank you," Lightning said sincerely, patting little Iris on the head.

Iris just smiled brightly.

The other children sighed in relief, apparently thinking that Lightning would hurt Iris.

"So what are you doing here kids?" Squall's older sister asked.

"We are planning to visit big brother Shawn and big brother Gus," Lightning responded, getting a surprised look from Cloud which she answered by shrugging her shoulders.

Ellone seemed to buy it though. "Oh that's right, they were former students of Ms. Cosmos weren't they? And they would sometimes visit the class in their spare time?" Ellone asked.

Lightning, Cloud, and Squall gave sounds of agreement while the Sea Salt trio and Iris were admiring the flowers that the youngest Leonhart has.

All of a sudden, Ellone had an idea. "Hey Squall," she said, making her little brother look up at her. "Why don't you go with Lightning and the others? It's better than going shopping, don't you think?"

Squall seemed to have an internal conflict before agreeing with his sister. The three older kids and the Sea Salt Trio waved goodbye to Ellone and Iris as the two went to the shopping district.

"So why did you go with your sisters to go shopping?" Cloud asked. "I thought you hated shopping."

"It was either this or spending time with dad," Squall replied.

"That was the right decision," Cloud said.

"Are you two done chatting?" Lightning shouted, far ahead of them with Roxas, Xion, and Anabel. "We got to go!"

The two boys sighed and ran off to join their friends.

_End Flashback  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Then the six kids came to our office and somehow the other kids found out that they were with us and then Braxton case happened," Gus said, finishing the tale.<p>

Buzz was shocked. "Wow," was all he say.

"I know," Gus sympathized. "These kids are something else."

The group was startled when they heard Shawn shout. Shawn said his hello and goodbye to Buzz but not before showing a certain video of Lassie on YouTube. The last thing the two adults and kids heard before leaving the police department was the laughing that Lassie's fellow workers were making.

"Shawn, where are we going?" Gus demanded.

"We are going to the New Domino District," Shawn responded.

"Wait why?" They all got a bus that heading to the New Domino District.

"I have an idea on who the killer is."

"Who?"

"Galenth Dysley."

* * *

><p>From what Lightning remembered, she, her "big brothers", and her classmates went to a public party to gather evidence to show that Dysley did kill that woman at the beach. It also turns out that Dysley wants to partner up with her father Yusei Farron since he heard of her father's scientific exploits.<p>

Shawn decided that they should follow him when one of his employees Cid Raines confirmed their suspicions. Of course Cid came along as well to bring Dysley to justice.

They followed him to the Eden District where his business is located; however it was a trap that Dysley set up.

That is the reason why Shawn, Gus, and Cid are held up at gunpoint while the older kids are tied up. Dysley sent a few of his goons to take Roxas, Xion, Anabel, and Luneth to another room in case the kids in this room escape.

This is quite a problem.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile at the Crystalia Police Department:<span>

Lassie was not in a happy mood. The group of 6 men who drove off before receiving their speeding ticket has already been captured and is currently in jail. They would have gotten here sooner if it wasn't for the Englishman who decided to fight back.

He was getting even more irritated due to that fact that his co-workers are laughing too hard. Was the joke that they are talking about really that funny?

"What is going here?" Lassie asked, marching to where the police officers are gathered around Buzz and a laptop.

Everyone who gathered around stopped laughing and looked fearfully at Lassiter.

Pushing McNab out of the way, he wanted to know what was making the police force lose their composure. What he saw made him livid.

It was him being slapped by that female reporter and it all done in special effects.

The ending credits said that it was filmed by Tribal and Klauser Productions and the editing process was done by Shawn Spencer.

Spencer is going to pay. He's going to pay dearly.

Juliet interrupted his thoughts of the destruction to Shawn. "Carlton."

"What!"

Unfazed by his behavior, she said, "We found witnesses to the Braxton case." Juliet hand him a file on what they found. "Their descriptions narrowed down to one man: Galenth Dysley."

Looking at the information on his hands, Lassie's eyes widened. "He has been charged for conspiring with crime leaders," Lassie registered.

"Yes, it was never proven." Juliet answered.

"Alright," Lassie decided. "We finally have a chance to bring this Dysley guy down. As well as a chance of Spencer not being there to ruin things."

His happiness deflated when Juliet informed him, "Actually I got a text from Gus while you talking about Dysley. He said that they found out it was Dysley as well and followed him but the businessman have the children that they brought with them hostage and Shawn, Gus, and some man by the name Cid Raines were held at gunpoint. However a diversion led by one of the kids named Tifa, they managed to turn the tables and are currently evading the gunfire."

Lassiter widened his eyes at the name of Cid Raines. He moved briskly to his car.

"Carlton! Where are you going?" Juliet called out.

"I can't have Cid Raines have all the glory!" Lassie shouted. "I'll go on ahead; you just go with McNab or something."

Juliet reached out her hand to stop him but she knew it was useless. She had to go as well. Shawn, Gus and those children are in danger. 'Shawn shouldn't have brought them there,' she thought. Juliet was knocked out of her musings by someone knocking into her.

"Oh! I am so sorry," a feminine voice said.

Juliet saw a woman wearing a simple white dress with white sandals, gold colored jewelry that seem to make look innocent, and long wavy blond hair. She looked apologetic.

"It's fine," Juliet assured her. "I am Detective Juliet O'Hara. May I know yours?"

The woman gave a slight bow. "My name is Cosmos; I am a preschool teacher at Final Fantasy Academy. This little boy," Cosmos mentioned which made the detective turn her head a little to see a boy who had the hood of his sleeveless orange jacket up, "is Michael."

Juliet bent down to see the boy better. "Hello Michael," she said. However the boy moved to hide himself from Juliet.

"Your son is very adorable," Juliet said to Cosmos.

Cosmos giggled a bit. "Oh no he's my not son. I'm taking care of him while his parents are away."

"Nothing serious I hope."

"It's serious but not that much, however does Michael does miss his family." Cosmos explained. "Do you where I can pay bail for someone?"

"It's right over there," Juliet said, pointing to where Cosmos wanted to go to.

Juliet waved goodbye to Cosmos and Michael and was surprised that the little boy shyly waved back.

Now she had to go to the Eden District to catch up to Carlton and to save the others.

* * *

><p><span>With the Hetalia group in a jail cell:<span>

"This is all your fault America!" England shouted. "If you didn't rip that ticket and then drove away, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"No one said you had to eat pasta with us and no one said you have to fight with the cops!" America countered.

"Enough!" Germany commanded, stopping the two from fighting. "What we need to do now is have to someone bail us out. Now Italy..." He noticed that Italy was nowhere in sight. "Where's Italy?!"

Before Germany could go on a rampage, Japan replied, "He went to make a call a few minutes ago." That got the rest of the Nations' attention.

"Hopefully it's not that French frog coming to get us."

"Bruder won't let me live it down."

"Man I hope it's not Russia!"

The Nations didn't have to wait any longer for their cell door opened to reveal Italy with a woman and a little boy hiding behind her.

England, America, and China wasted no time running out of there. Japan and Germany chased after them to calm them down but after saying their thanks to Italy and the two others.

"My, what friends you have Feliciano," Cosmos commented.

"They may seem mean sometimes but they have good intentions," Italy said. However Cosmos wasn't listening. "What's wrong Ms. Cosmos?"

He turned to look to what Cosmos is watching. The Italian opened his eyes in shock. A man in fancy clothes is pointing a gun at a pink haired little girl. Feliciano turned to his former teacher and nearly screamed in fright for Ms. Cosmos was emitting a dark aura.

"I'm sorry Feliciano," Cosmos said sweetly, though the intent to kill was still there, "I must go now. No one hurts my students and get away with it."

Italy waved Ms. Cosmos and the little boy goodbye and to say a prayer. Not for the kids but the people who would dare hurt them. They will need it when Cosmos gets a hold of them.

* * *

><p>"Let the girl go Dysley!" Shawn shouted, looking straight at Lightning who was trying not to be scared but failing horribly. The remaining children were hiding around furniture worrying about one of their leaders.<p>

That statement made Dysley clutch the girl harder, making Lightning cry out in pain. "I would if I could but as of this moment this little brat is my ticket to escape," Dysley sneered.

"Escape from what, the cops?" Gus demanded.

'No,' Shawn thought. 'Although the wannabe Pope is panicking over that, he's terrified over something else, but what? Unless…'

"The crime bosses are after you aren't they?" Shawn asked, getting a flinch from Dysley.

Gus looked surprised while Raines looked interested.

Shawn raised two fingers to his temple, making it looked like he was having a vision. "I can see it now: with sales going down in your business, the guys above are getting restless in getting their payment whether it's money, weapons, and/or illegal drugs.

One night you were having a call from one of your bosses and noticed a woman nearby; thinking she overheard your conversation, you stabbed Lori Braxton with a switchblade knife that you had in your pocket. Of course you about to move the body until you heard a scream which caused you to runaway. Now that the authorities know that you killed Lori Braxton, the guys above are looking to take you out, am I wrong?"

Then Dysley began to laugh insanely, his face looking desperate. "Yes, yes! It's true all of it!" He started to move toward a door behind him, taking Lightning with him. "To get through life you sometimes have to cheat a little. Those who get what they want with talent are nothing more than people who are sucking the rest of the peoples' luck who are barely making ends meet."

The three adults and the kids could only watch as Dysley took Lightning away from them; however they saw that a shadow loomed over the two of them.

The shadow figure tapped Dysley only to punch him, making the wannabe Pope release the pink haired six year old.

Lightning ran to up the unknown man. "Daddy!" She cried out, hugging his legs.

Dysley looked up to see that it was Yusei Farron who hit him. "No one hurts my daughter," Yusei snarled.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile with Luneth, Roxas, Xion, and Anabel:<span>

"Luneth we're scared," Xion and Anabel whispered in unison. Roxas was too scared to say anything.

The four young ones who taken to a moderate sized room with a bunch of guys surrounding them.

Luneth was scared as well but his adoptive brothers Reks and Vaan always told him to brave. But what can they do?

Suddenly mist covered the entire room, making the men more alert.

"Kufufu. Shall we help my dear Chrome?" A voice rang out.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," Another voice said.

The mist cleared slightly to reveal Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro.

"Where did these kids come from?" Grunt #1 shouted.

"That doesn't matter. The boss will kill us if the kids take the brats!" Grunt #2 said.

"Let's kill them!" Grunt #3 ordered.

"Shall I show you hell?" Mukuro asked, getting his trident ready.

Chrome went up to the children and gave them ear plugs and blindfolds. "Please wear them," Chrome requested. "There are some things that a child shouldn't see."

The children did what she asked with Luneth being the only weary one. For them it was silent and dark, but for the two guardians of the Vongola Decimo, they heard the screams of the men that are trapped in their illusions and the blood dripping from their weapons from stabbing some of them.

After the struggle was over, Chrome used her illusions to turn the room back how it was to not scare the young ones. "Are you alright?" She asked, after removing the plugs and blindfolds.

"Yes, thank you again Mister and Missus shop person!" The Sea Salt chorused.

"Do you know them guys?" Luneth questioned.

"We sold them ice cream earlier today," Mukuro answered, making Luneth look up at him. The teen laughed at the boy's expression. "My name is Mukuro Rokudo and the girl with me is Chrome Dokuro. May I ask what is yours?"

"Luneth."

"Roxas."

"Xion."

"Anabel."

The first three answered immediately though the girl in the bandana was reluctant to say her name. Mukuro could tell that "Anabel" was lying about her name.

'Interesting,' Mukuro thought, getting more amused with the strange children.

Mukuro and Chrome guided the children out of the building to which greeted by the police and Ms. Cosmos.

"Mama Cosmos!" The kids yelled, running towards their teacher.

Cosmos immediately hugged the crying children. "Shh, it's alright. You're okay," Cosmos soothed.

Cosmos saw the approaching teenagers. "Thank you for saving them."

"It's fine though we don't know what happened to the other children," Chrome said.

"How very troubling," Mukuro responded, twirling his trident, itching for a fight.

* * *

><p><span>Back to the others:<span>

To speed things along, Lightning's father Yusei, after punching Dysley vocally terminated the contract that he was going to sign with the wannabe Pope. Yusei also told Dysley that he already notified the police and are coming right now.

As a final attempt to escape, Dysley pushed Yusei and his daughter away to go up the stairs and up to the roof.

Shawn told Gus and Yusei to evacuate the children and to stay out of the building. Shawn and went up to chase Dysley and Cid followed.

The two men caught up the murderer who was standing near the edge of the roof.

"It's over Galenth Dysley!" Shawn stated.

"No, it's not over until I say it's over!" The madman shouted hysterically. "These guys, you don't know who you're dealing with. If you think I'm bad, well they're worst."

For some reason that reminded Shawn of Yang. Shawn realized what Dysley is doing.

"Hey man don't do this," Shawn said, trying to reason with the criminal. "You still need to go to prison for your crimes."

"Why bother? I going to die anyway," The broken man responded. Before he could jump off the building, Galenth Dysley collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Shawn turned to see that Cid was holding a gun.

"Don't worry, it's just a tranquilizer gun," Cid said, answering Shawn's silent question. "It's has been many months since I been investigating this man and thanks to you and your friends Mr. Spencer, Galenth Dysley is finally behind bars."

"Who are you?" Shawn asked.

Cid chuckled a bit. "My name is Cid Raines and I am the commander of the group "The Cavalry."

* * *

><p>"You all should be ashamed of yourselves, going into danger like that!" Cosmos scolded to the children now that they are together.<p>

All the kids who went with Shawn and Gus had their heads down. "We're sorry Mama Cosmos."

"Don't just apologize to me, apologize the older children, Lightning's father, and your parents when you get home."

"We're sorry," the kids said to Mukuro, Chrome, and Yusei.

"I'm sorry daddy," Lightning mumbled, looking terribly sad.

Yusei sighed and picked up his daughter. He made Lightning look at him before saying, "Lightning, this is one of the reasons why we have rules: to keep you children safe," Yusei said softly. "Although it may seem like we're keeping you locked up, it's only because we love you so much and we don't want anything to happen to you, do you understand Claire?"

Lightning hugged her father tightly and Yusei felt her head go up and down. "You're still in trouble though."

"I know," Lightning said.

* * *

><p>Then one by one the kids disappeared to go back to their families.<p>

Squall's mother Raine Leonhart, Ellone, and a distraught Iris came to take their Storm home with Iris fussing over him.

Bartz's father Dorgann Klauser sighed in relief when he came for his son for Dorgann thought that when Cosmos called him, Bartz had been arrested.

Xion's older brother Zack came to pick up Xion and Anabel who immediately latched onto the fourteen year old.

Kuja along with his sister Mikoto came to drag Zidane back home. Well Mikoto had to drag Zidane home by pulling her older brother's ear.

Cloud and Roxas's 12 year old brother Ventus came to pick up the both of them as well Tifa since they live next door.

Vaan was too busy making sure that Luneth was okay that he didn't notice that their brother Reks had come to take them home. That made Reks sigh in frustration.

Tidus's cousin Shuyin and Yuna's older sister Lenne both came together to take them from this Chaos.

This may have been terrifying for the young warriors but it's a lesson well learned.

* * *

><p><span>At a secluded area:<span>

"And you said that place would be safe from danger," A young man sneered.

"My apologies my lord. I honestly thought that it was." An older man said.

"Well there's no use in crying over spilt milk. I'm going to Crystalia in a couple of days. Is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Masamune."

"So what was the name you gave her?"

"Anabel sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Time to end it here. I realize that it is slightly dark. Note that the two girls Bella and Ayumi that Akiza mentioned are the voice actors of Akiza: Bella Hudson and Ayumi Kinoshita. If you don't like how I have Yusei Fudo and Akiza IzinskiAki Izayoi as the parents of Lightning and Serah then don't read!**

**On to the reviews:**

Michael Mario: Thanks for your support. It really helps a lot, especially your OC Michael. Plus I like reading your stories.

IamMe2525: I like your truth and dare story however I didn't review then because I don't have an idea for a dare but I might later on. Plus it wasn't my idea to make Garland Light's grandfather, I got it from** the shadow flower ninja**. I will be using one of your OCs for a detention chapter but I don't know which one.

lychee-ran: This is the fanfic to see Cloti goodness.

**I can say thanks to my bandaged leg that I finally got to post this and so long too. Please review.**


	10. Water Fight Showdown! Part 1

**In celebration to the 4th of July and the fact that is hot in California, I decided to make this chapter even though I should work on my other stories. By the way my leg's been healed up a long time ago but I have this bruise mark that doesn't hurt at all where my leg got injured. Weird.**

**Now this is a few weeks after the Hetalia Arc and after "Anabel" revealed her true name, which is Tsubasa. Which I haven't written yet. Read ****Before Dissidia**** Preschool to learn more. Also Miss Cosmos's class has gained two new members Mike and Mew. **

Disclaimer: I own nada, only Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Water Fight Showdown! Part 1<p>

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school has weird traditions that surprisingly everyone follows.

* * *

><p>It is a hot summer day in the city of Crystalia. One step outside and you immediately get burned to a crisp. Well… not really but it's really hot!<p>

As I was saying, it is so hot that Principal Chaos announced that every student, faculty member and shop owner that sells only to those in Final Fantasy Academy to report to the auditorium for an emergency meeting.

From all the preschool classes to the university, almost every student was either complaining about the heat or wondering why they were summoned.

"As you all know it is a very hot day here in our city," Mr. Chaos said, his voice echoing in the room. He wasn't even using a microphone.

Almost everyone voicing their approval except for the little kids for they were fast asleep. The people around them were wondering how they can sleep at a time like this.

"Now normally I would just tell you to shut up and make you go back to the heat filled rooms to do your schoolwork but not today," Mr. Chaos stated. "Today everyone is exempt from working due to the heat."

The crowd roared in happiness, making the preschoolers glare at them for ruining their nap time.

"However," the cheering immediately stopped, "Everyone will participate in the activity I planned for today."

Somehow no one noticed the table that was covered by a cloth that was right next to the principal of the school. Said principal removed the cloth.

"We could just go to a pool, but where's the fun in that?" Chaos then took an object from the table and showed it to the audience. It was a water gun. "This ladies and gentlemen is will give us salvation and this water gun and its brothers will finally eliminate the boredom I have been feeling for the past two weeks!" Mr. Chaos exclaimed, giving off an evil laugh.

Everyone sweat dropped at his behavior but at the same are interested to what the man has to say.

"Now everyone will be divided into groups," Chaos explained. "It doesn't matter how much members there are, heck you can even go solo. Age and what classes you have do not matter so you go with whoever you want. It is not limited to water guns; anything pertaining to water can be used. Most if not all will be hurt from this but if your injures go beyond a certain extent, go to Doctor Shantotto and her assistants Prishe and Minwu for help, and whoever caused that injury will report to Vice Principal Gabranth for your punishment."

The crowd gulped at Gabranth's glee to his role.

"Now the time limit is by midnight tonight and all of you will sleep in your resigned dorms. Any questions?" Chaos asked.

Zell Dincht stood up and asked, "Do our parents know that we're doing this because I won't do it if she doesn't let me!"

The God of Discord calmly got a water balloon and bam! He threw it at the poor boy's face at an intense speed, knocking him out instantly.

"Of course I did smart one!" Chaos replied to the shocked crowd. "I called all of your parents and they agreed on the terms that the young children to go sleep at 11pm."

Zidane and Bartz groaned in disappointment.

Smirking at his charges the man of discord said, "What I did to the little kid is the same thing I will do to you if you ever cross my path so beware of me and my team.

The whole academy grounds is your battlefield! I suggest you use it well. Nurse! Take that Dincht boy to the infirmary."

Every student had their eyes fixed on Zell was being taken away be Prishe.

"It's okay. We'll get you better in no time." Prishe cooed, having the door opened for her by her friend Minwu.

The audience was instantly attracted to the sound of two people screaming. Turns out, it was Mateus and Kuja.

"Look what you did to my hair!" Kuja shouted at Zidane.

Mateus glared at Firion. "You will pay for that you worm."

"What?" Zidane asked. "This is war remember and Mr. Chaos told us to participate."

"Yes," Firion added. "We were taught to obey Mr. Chaos."

Chaos wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, my young minions."

"What are you waiting for?" He shouted, making the rest of the students jump in fear. "Those are the things that you the upperclassmen should be doing! You can't let the next generation pass you up! Go and defend your honor!"

"Okay," Mike said even though it wasn't directed from him. The aura user then grabbed three water balloons. One he threw to Lightning, making Cloud and Tifa struggle to hold her back, another to his pink bro Mew who threw it at Firion, and popped the last one on him because to cool himself down.

That was the cue for everyone to run out the room to get supplies and allies.

* * *

><p>"So you can't be in our team?" Light asked, looking very sad.<p>

"I'm sorry Light but I have to be with Mr. Chaos in case he goes too far." Cosmos replied. She then stood up. "I want you all to take care of yourselves and take care of any people you have joined your group as well. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mama Cosmos." The children replied.

"I wish you good luck." Cosmos said leaving her classroom.

"We wish you the same," Yuna said.

Light marched forward and gave roll call. As soon as everyone as accounted for, the war council began.

"So how do we do this?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe have small groups all well rounded so we wouldn't expose any weaknesses," Kain said.

"Or we could just go all at once and hit anyone we see," Vaan chimed in.

"And be out of ammo quickly and be defenseless? No thanks stupid Sky Pirate," Lightning muttered which got her scolded by Yuna, Tifa, and Terra.

The children were interrupted by the arrival of Mike's former classmates: Iris, Rikku, Nanako, Noel, Hope, Serah, and Vivi.

"You're lucky Mike," Iris said, crossing her arms. "I wanted to transfer to Squall's class."

Nanako gently nudged her. "Be nice," She scolded. "Seriously though, congratulations."

"Thank you Nanako," Mike said sincerely. Nana-chan had that effect on people.

Noel decided to cut in. "So you guys were planning on how to win this game?"

"Yes we were," Zidane shouted, making everyone glare at the monkey. Ignoring that, he continued, "In fact, I had come up with a way to group everyone."

Bartz out of nowhere pulls up a chart with everybody's name on it.

"The first group is Light, Hope, Nanako, Cecil, and Kain. This is because Light and Hope are family and Light can trust the other three with the utmost confidence.

The second group will be Cloud, Tifa, Firion, Lightning, Serah, and Noel. Everyone mostly knows each other so they will know to work together.

The third group will be Roxas, Xion, Tsubasa, Mike, Mew and Terra. While most of them are young, they get things done in the most imaginative way. Plus Terra could be there to help lure enemies in by using her sweet nature.

The fourth group will have Vaan, Luneth, Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku. Combining their seas and skies personality, we should have an awesome combination in the works.

Lastly the final group, which is the most awesomeness, will consist of me, my partner in crime Bartz, our Squally, the lovely Iris, and the lovable Vivi! With these teams we will be unstoppable!" Zidane started to cackle like Mr. Chaos did before.

The rest of the sane kids looked at Light for confirmation.

Pinching his nose in annoyance, Light says, "I can't believe I'm saying this but Zidane is right." Cue cheers from the thief. "However we can't just charge in blindly. We do need a plan."

"Then we'll come up with something," Lightning's sister said. Serah then looked as serious as her sister. "Though we need to hurry, the enemies won't allow us to be late."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze and hid under the tables wondering what was going on.

Tidus got up and walked to the door. "Get ready guys," Tidus advised. "That could be them now."

"Be careful," Yuna said.

"Don't worry Yuna," Tidus said to his girlfriend. "I'll be fine."

Tidus got up to the door and slowly opened the door, the other students having their weapons ready.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to end it with that. Sorry but I need to sleep. I'll check later to see if I made any mistakes. Please review.<strong>


End file.
